Why Gym is My Favorite Class
by The Wizard of Dim-Wittedness
Summary: It's Owen's freshman year of high school, but what happens when a simple 'walk-in' turns into something with the potential to become SO much more? WARNING! Contains sexual content! M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One…<span>**

'_Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!'_

I opened my eyes slightly, groaning as I lifted my arm and forcefully hit the snooze button on my shrill alarm clock.

"So early…" I moaned as I turned under my sheets, "Why am I even awake?"

I yawned and opened my eyes, looking at the clock I had just punched…

6:30 am

'Damn…' I thought to myself, closing my eyes once more as I let out a yawn, 'That's _**really**_ early…'

I poked my foot out from underneath my sheets, but immediately pulled it back in. The air around was cold and pierced my skin, even for that brief moment, but in my bed, it was warm and toasty. Ahh… So cozy… It was probably this which caused me to doze and eventually fall asleep again. Just as soon as I began to doze off though, a light turned on and I was brought back by a familiar voice.

"You're not up yet?" I heard a feminine voice yell as I came back around, "Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

I looked at my clock…

7:47 am

Of all times… I can't believe I almost forgot!

At that thought, I bolted out of bed to see my mother, a young Dewott, giving me one of her 'Should've been prepared' looks as I scrambled around like a deranged lunatic. Fixing my bed, brushing my teeth, and using the bathroom as my mother continued on with her exasperated stare.

I grabbed my backpack and began to make my way to the door when my mom came up to me and said monotonously, "Before you leave, you should probably put some pants on…"

I looked down, only to notice that in my rush, I had forgotten to dress myself, despite the fact that I remembered everything else. Seeing this, I ran into my room and slipped on my blue body suit and booked it, grabbing my backpack as I stormed out the front door.

7:56 am

Now striding on the sidewalk, I looked through my backpack, and found four things. First, I found my binder, which was filled with all sorts of things that I would need where I'm going, then I found a small paper sac with a note attached to it.

This is your lunch. I made it last night, while you were playing video games. See what happens when you actually prepare for things? Let this be a lesson for you.

Have a good first day,

Mom

Jeez… She always says that… I stuffed the sac back into the backpack as I found what I was looking for, a small plastic card strung onto a sea-foam green necklace, my school ID.

I read over its contents as I brought it around my neck.

Owen Hiroshima

Freshman

Tachimaru High School

Freshman

Class of 2017

ID Number: 771040

Two seconds before the final bell rings (7:59:58 am)…

I ran into my first class just before the bell rang and immediately walked over to the nearest seat, next to a young Snivy who appeared to be my age. He wore a white polo shirt, which complimented the rest of his look, composing of a pair of navy blue denim shorts and a black watch.

Sitting down in my seat, I looked around the room, only to see that other than the Snivy sitting next to me, there was nobody else around.

"Where is everybody?" I asked the Snivy as I took my backpack and placed it under my seat.

"I don't know…" the Snivy replied as he looked over to me, "The real question is, where's the teacher?"

I looked around, and saw that he was right, the bell just rang, and the teacher wasn't even here…

At that moment, the door swung open, and a young Pikachu strode in to the classroom. She seemed to have a confidence in her step, like she had more balls than most of the male population. She carried a leather satchel and a medium-sized black case which she held without any difficulty. She also wore a denim skirt, and a tight-ish grey T-Shirt that emphasized her curves… Very nicely…

"Am I late?" she asked airily as she took a seat next to me, smiling as she said so.

"Yeah…" I said, smiling back at her, "But the teacher isn't here yet, so you're okay…"

"I'm Sam!" She said, offering her paw for me to shake, "What are you guys' names?"

"I'm Owen!" I said as I shook her hand, letting go after four shakes.

"And I'm Kiyomaro!" the Snivy chimed, "But you can just call me Kiyo."

"It's nice to meet you two!" Sam said as she looked at them friendlily, "Are you guys freshman too?"

"Yeah…" Kiyo and I said—oddly enough—in unison.

"Nice!" Sam said as she pulled the medium-sized black case up from under her to show it to us, "What do you guys play?"

Ah yes… Now I remember… This is first period Marching Band… I searched through my bag and took out a black case that, in comparison to Sam's, looked a little small.

I opened my case and put the parts inside together to reveal what looked like a black plastic tube covered in an intricate series of holes and keys, "I play the Clarinet…"

Apparently, Kiyo had done the same thing while I was occupied with my Clarinet, holding up his instrument as he said, "I play the Trumpet!"

"Well I play…" Sam came in as she held up her instrument and strung the strap around her neck, "The Saxophone!"

At that, the door swung open, and in came a Wigglytuff wearing an orange T-Shirt and denim jeans, finishing a toaster pastry as he came up to the front of the room.

"Good Morning!" He said happily.

"Good Morning!" Sam, Kiyo and I greeted as the teacher looked over the class skeptically.

"There are three of you?" The Wigglytuff asked as he looked at the three of us and back to his roll sheet in amazement, "Only three?"

"Is it really that much of a problem?" I asked as I folded my arms crossly around my Clarinet, "At least we showed up!"

"Yeah…" the Wigglytuff said as he—by the sound of his voice—approached the brink of tears, "But… What am I gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" Kiyo questioned as he placed his trumpet into his lap.

"The school district is going to cancel the music program if we can't get enough students to join this year!" He said, obviously panicking, "I can't have a marching band with only three students! I need at least fifteen to even get started! What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you just go out and find students who want to join?" Sam asked, lifting one eyebrow as she cradled her Saxophone in her lap.

"I tried, and asked the middle schools what students were interested in the music program…" He replied, fidgeting as he said so, "But… Nobody answered…"

"So?" I said, not even hesitating for his little sob story, "You should try advertising to the actual students… Then, maybe you'd get a response…"

"How am I going to do that?" the teacher whined.

"How should I know?" I said as I looked him straight in the eye, "Figure it out! You're the freaking music teacher for crying out loud! DO SOMETHING!"

He stared at me, his eyes beginning to water before he went into an all out bawl, "You're right! I'm a **FAILURE!**"

He then ran into a small room conjoined with the one we were currently in, and slammed the door behind him, however, even after that, I could still hear him crying.

"Wow…" Kiyo said, staring at me with wide eyes, "Five minutes into class, and you already made the teacher cry…"

"It's not my fault!" I snapped, my temper beginning to flare, "He needs to man up!"

"Yeah…" Sam said, looking through the glass paneling that surrounded the door to the room the teacher was in, "He's a pretty big wuss… But you could've been a little gentler…"

"I could've…" I admitted; I mean, he was probably stressed out enough as it is… And I probably wasn't helping.

"Should we…" Kiyo began, tilting his head in contemplation, "You know… Help him?"

"Probably not…" Sam answered, crossing her arms over her Sax as she did, "He should let out some of his steam first…"

"Well…" I concluded, looking towards them as I began to disassemble my Clarinet, "I guess we won't be using these today…"

The three of us then proceeded to put our instruments away, and in a few minutes, we sat down in our seats again.

"Are we gonna…" Kiyo began as we sat down, looking over to that same room, from which the teacher's sobs could still be heard, "You know…"

"I know I'm just going to regret this later…" I gave in, sighing to myself as I heard another groan of self loathing from the other room, "But yeah… We should…"

With that, all three of us stood up and walked over to the door, and couldn't help but stand as the truth dawned on us…

Just what the hell are _**we**_ gonna do?

Sam probably didn't care, since she just walked in and said, "Are you done crying now?"

"No! I'm not!" he snapped, burying his face into his arms, "I'm _**DOOMED**_! I'm going to be fired, thrown out of my apartment, and then I'll have to sell myself on the street for money! My entire life's _**RUINED**_!"

"Is it really that serious?" I asked; I mean, I had no idea that this could have been the end of his world as he knew it…

"Yes! It is!" he retorted sourly, "I'm going to lose everything! And I'm going to die a dirty sex slave!"

"Shut up!" Sam exclaimed angrily as she slapped the crying Wigglytuff across the face, "You are NOT going to do that! Now get up!"

"B-B-But—"

"I said: **GET UP!**" Sam yelled as she smacked him once again.

He reluctantly stood up, whimpering as he stared at the Pikachu, "But—"

"Do you _**really**_ think that crying is going to do anything about your situation?" Sam snapped as she gave him a glare that scared everyone in the room half to death, "Don't be a fuckin' pussy! Try actually _**doing**_ something!"

"Like what?" he asked, beginning to cry at the mercy of her harsh words, "What can _I_ possibly do?"

"I don't know!" Sam snapped, "Figure it out! You have a freaking PhD for crying out loud! So stop crying like a damn pussy! **BE A MAN**!"

"She's right." Kiyo added as he placed his hand on the teacher's shoulder, "Crying won't solve anything… We need to do something if we're going to change anything…"

In all honesty, I agreed with them completely, but I just wasn't sure…. I mean, what could we possibly do? Think… What could I do? Hmmm…

Before I even realized it, three words slipped from my mouth…

"I got it…"

"What?" the others asked, baffled at what I just said.

"How long do we have before the school district fires you?" I asked confidently, staring the Wigglytuff in the eye.

"We…" He began, wiping a tear from his eye before he continued, "We have one month."

"Would the administration be okay with us hosting an event next week during lunch?" I posed without hesitation as I came closer to his desk.

"I think so…" the teacher said as he looked up at the ceiling in contemplation, "Why do you ask?"

"In order to get people to join, we need to appeal to the general public. In other words, we need to impress them so that the other students will want to join…" I reasoned as I leaned over his desk, "I suggest that next week, we host a Music Festival during lunch, where we'll play for the students and if we're successful, some of the student's will join…"

"D-D-Do…" the teacher stammered, hesitating as he finally came out, "Do you really think that'll work?"

"I'm positive it will…" I replied as I put my paw on his shoulder, "But first, please tell me… What's your name?"

"I'm Akito Taruna…" the teacher said as he finally stopped crying, "But you three can call me Mr. T… Or even Akito if you like…"

"I need you to schedule something like that for next week…" I said as I took my paw off of his shoulder, "Do you think you're up to it?"

"Yes! I am!" Akito said happily as he picked up his phone and began to punch in a number, "Now… If you three don't mind, I have some calls to make…"

"Oh, we don't mind!" Kiyo said as we all left his office, "Not at all!"

At that point, the bell rang, and the three of us, as if on cue, took out our schedules. I read over mine and looked at the classes one by one…

* * *

><p>Period | Course | Instructor | Room<p>

1° Symphonic Band | Taruna, A. | K-106

2° Geometry | Monjiro, R. | A-207

3° French I | Hiroshima, J. | C-108

4° Conceptual Physics H | Ritiché, C. | D-105

5° English 9 H | Lumis, V. | B-204

6° PE Co-Ed 2009 Fall | Narunakoji, K. | GYM

* * *

><p>"I have Geometry next…" I said as I read it over one more time.<p>

"Hey! Me too!" Kiyo said happily as he leaned over to look at my schedule, "Oh…"

"What?" I asked as I looked at his schedule and suddenly realizing what he meant, I found myself speechless, "Oh… That's… Odd…"

"I have Geometry next…" Sam said, unknowing of what had just happened as she looked at our schedules, "What do you guys have? Oh…"

We all froze, I looked at their schedules and back to my own as something clicked in my head…

Our schedules were all exactly the same…

"Do any of you…" I said, breaking the silence in our conversation, "Find this weird?"

"Yes…" I heard them both say as we all looked at each other.

"So…" I began as we started walking over to the A-Hall, located just north of the school's main commons, "It looks like we're classmates…"

"Yeah…" I heard Sam say as we walked up a staircase leading over to the second floor.

We remained silent for the rest of the journey to the classroom, walking in and taking three seats in a group in the corner of the room.

"Why are we sitting here?" Kiyo asked as he placed his bag under his desk, "Wouldn't it be harder to see the board from here?"

"Sure it would…" Sam replied as she leaned backward on her seat, "But I sometimes fall asleep in class… Especially when it comes to math, and it would be much better for me if I sit here…"

"Well…" Kiyo said, still unsure of her intentions, "That's okay… I guess…"

"Good…" Sam said as she pulled out a small pack of gum from her skirt pocket, placing a piece in her mouth with a flick of her wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked at this sight, and at the fact she did it in plain sight.

"Oh!" she replied, taking the pack out again, "You want some?"

"No! I don't!" I said, turning away from the atrocity as she gave one to Kiyo, who accepted it gratefully, "Chewing gum is against the rules!"

"Suit yourself…" Sam said, putting the gum back into her pocket as the final bell rang.

While we were in our own conversation, the room had filled with some thirty other students, who silenced themselves as they heard the bell ring.

"Good morning students!" a Noctowl said as he waved a wing to all of the students, "I am Mr. Monjiro, and this is Geometry!"

"Good morning Mr. Monjiro…" we all groaned, Sam already beginning to drift off as we did.

Mr. Monjiro immediately went to work, calling out attendance and after that submitting it into the computer before standing up in front of the class again.

"Since today is the first day of school, we won't go into any math." Mr. Monjiro explained as he took a stack of papers from his desk, "Instead, we'll use today's class period to get to know each other!"

Mr. Monjiro proceeded to pass the papers out and after finishing, he continued, "On each of these papers, there is an activity… Please complete this activity quickly and efficiently, so we can play a game afterwards!"

* * *

><p>No offense to Mr. Monjiro… But that class was <em><strong>REALLY<strong>_ boring… At the end, I had to wake both Sam and Kiyo from their desks… Twice… Hearing the bell, we headed for our next class, and as we walked in, I heard a familiar voice…

"Hey Owen!" My mother said as she came up to me and gave me a warm hug, "How's your first day been so far?"

"Oh… Hey mom…" I replied, still caught in her embrace, "I'm doing great…"

"Wait…" Kiyo asked, confused by the sight, "The French teacher's your mom?"

"Yes I am!" my mother chimed, "Are you guys Owen's friends?"

"Uhh…" Kiyo babbled, her question only flustering him further, "Sure… I guess so… I'm Kiyomaro… But you can call me Kiyo if you like…"

"It's nice to meet you!" she said as she shook Kiyo's hand, looking over to Sam eagerly as she asked, "What's your name young Pikachu?"

"My name's Sam…" she responded in an unusually polite tone.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sam!" my mother said happily, "You three can sit anywhere you like… I just need a few minutes to get ready for the class period…"

"Sure thing!" Kiyo said as he led us over to a table group close to the front of the classroom.

* * *

><p>The rest of the period was relatively boring… All we did was sing the French alphabet… Which I've been doing for a long time since my mother is the French teacher… Even the fourth and fifth periods were <strong>BORING<strong>. Not even worth mention… By the time I even knew it, we were in sixth period PE…

We came in and sat down in the bleachers along with the other students, and as soon as the bell rung, we heard a loud whistle blow.

"Good afternoon students!" a feminine voice said from the middle of the gym as we turned to see the source, "Are you all excited for PE this year?"

The room suddenly fell silent, and everyone turned to see a young Espeon speaking into a megaphone.

"Oh…" the teacher said, blushing with embarrassment before she continued, "Well… If you aren't… The you better _**get**_ excited, because this year, we're going to have fun!"

"Oh joy…" Sam said sarcastically, crossing her arms as she watched the teacher, "This class sounds fun already…"

The rest of the class went by quickly and after we went over the class procedures, they released us to talk freely amongst ourselves.

"So how do you guys like school so far?" I asked.

"It's fun!" Kiyo said, clapping his hands softly as he said so, "I basically get to hang out with you two all day, so it's **really** fun!"

"Thanks…" I said as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Hey!" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to see a Dewott running over with a smile before sitting down promptly next to me. He looked a lot like my mother, but he felt a little different that her, probably because the Dewott was a boy.

"Hey Little brother!" the Dewott said warmly as he scooted closer to me.

"Hi Big brother!" I said, hugging my older sibling as he neared.

"Big brother?" Sam asked as we released our embrace.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" my older brother said as he outstretched his paws to them both, "I'm Owen's older brother, Caboa!"

"It's nice to meet you…" they both said as they shook his paws.

"So have you three heard about Freshman Friday?" Caboa asked as he moved a little closer into the circle.

"What's Freshman Friday?" Kiyo asked as he moved a little closer in as well.

Caboa cleared his throat and leaned into the middle of our circle and whispered "It's apparently a school tradition… Where upperclassmen throw the freshmen into trash cans…"

"That sounds horrible!" Kiyo exclaimed as he sat up straight with fear, "Are they going to do that to us?"

"They'll probably try…" Caboa said solemnly as he pointed to both me and Kiyo, "So you two need to be especially careful on Friday…"

"What about me?" Sam asked, crossing her arms as she did so.

"You don't need to worry…" Caboa said reassuringly as he gave her a smile, "For some reason, girls don't get canned… It's just the boys…"

"Well that's not fair…" I spoke out; I mean… It's just messed up that we get to be 'canned' just because of our gender.

"Life's never fair Owen…" Sam said dismissively as she gave him an ominous laugh, "Life's never fair…"

"It's okay…" my Big brother said as he placed a paw on my shoulder and on Kiyo's, "I'll make sure you guys don't get canned…"

"Thanks…" I said, hugging my brother as the bell rang to symbolize the end of the school day.

"No problem!" Caboa chimed as he got up from his seat, looking towards me as he continued, "Mom said she has some work to do here for a while, so she told me to walk you home!"

"Okay!" I chimed as we began walking out of the school, Sam and Kiyo still following us.

"Oh!" Big brother said as he noticed them following us, "Are you two going this way too?"

"Yup!" Kiyo said happily as he followed, "I live on Oran Court!"

"Really?" I said as I walked beside him and stared in amazement, "That's where we live!"

"It looks like we're neighbors too…" Sam said, chuckling softly as they walked through the streets, "It just so happens that I live on Oran Court as well…"

"Wow…" Caboa said looking at the two warmly, "You're very lucky Owen! You've made friends already, and they're our neighbors!"

"So wait…" Kiyo started, "I've lived in Oran Court my entire life, but I haven't met you guys before… What's with that?"

"That's not true!" Sam said as she nudged him playfully, "I remember you from middle school! You were always so quiet and shy back then…"

"Yeah…" Kiyo added as a blush came to his cheeks, "I guess I changed over the summer…"

"Well, I'm glad that's the case!" I said as we neared Oran Court, "We moved here from the city over the summer!"

We came up to a large sea foam green house, and immediately Kiyo said, "Well… This is my stop…"

"Okay! See you later!" the three of us said in unison as Kiyo went into his house.

"My house is just across the street from here…" Sam said as she began to head off to a large blue house, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" I said as she walked off, "Bye!"

After that, Caboa and I walked home… But after that, the time seemed to fly by, and before I knew it…

'_Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!' 'Beep!'_

"Wake up Little brother!" Caboa pleaded as he lightly shook my form, "I need to walk you to school today!"

"What day is it?" I asked, probably in the doze of my grogginess as I did so.

"It's Friday…" Caboa replied as he pointed to the calendar on my wall.

**End of Chapter One…**

* * *

><p>Hello to you all! It is I, the author! I have transcended the boundaries of time and space in order to bring to you my wisdom! I am sorry that this chapter is a little long and maybe even a little boring, but let me tell you that when I say that the next chapter will make it all worthwhile, I <em><strong>REALLY<strong>_ mean it… So please be patient as I leave a little room for the story to set in.

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

**A Sneak Peek on the Next Chapter…** It's Freshman Friday, and what happens when Caboa has to leave for a dentist appointment? Will Kiyomaro rise up to the occasion? Why do they still have showers in high school locker rooms? Find out in the next chapter of: Why Gym Is My Favorite Class!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

Authors Note: This is a second disclaimer… I DO NOT own Cup Noodles or any of the related merchandise, but I have to admit… Those things are tasty… *Drools*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two…<span>**

"What day is it?" I asked, probably in the doze of my grogginess as I did so.

"It's Friday…" Caboa replied as he pointed to the calendar on my wall.

'Damn…' I thought to myself as I rose out of bed, 'The week passed by so quickly… Hmmm… Friday… **FRIDAY**… Why does that ring a bell?'

I gave up on that thought as I went into the nearby bathroom to brush my teeth and use the toilet. Oddly enough, I, unlike most people find it okay to do both at the same time… I don't really see why some make such a big deal over something so stupid… I mean, it wasn't like I was going _**on**_ the toothbrush or anything…

"When you're finished," Caboa began from the other room, "I made some instant noodles for breakfast… They'll be ready in a few minutes…"

I left the bathroom and slipped on my coat and soon enough, found myself eating my cup of Cup Noodles at the table.

Mmmmm… It's fresh and piping hot. Of course I knew that these were just instant noodles and that there was no way in hell that these were truly fresh, but despite that I couldn't help but feel that way. Feeling the long strands and the petrified remains of vegetables in my mouth with the makeshift broth, I didn't care; these were pretty damn good…

Within a good eight minutes, I slurped up all the noodles and eventually got bored with playing with whatever it was that remained, a mix of watery broth and nasty vegetable parts. Seeing as this would get me nowhere, I decided to throw the refuse away. As I poured the liquid contents into the sink I began to think…

Hmmm… This was quite refreshing… I'm glad Caboa made these… It just helps to keep things fresh. Hmmm? Fresh… Why does that also ring a bell? I'm a freshman, but I don't think that it really applies to little cups of instant noodles…

I tossed it into the trash as the truth dawned upon me, hitting me like a splash of ice cold water to my face as I finally realized

It was Freshman Friday…

Arceus… I swear I'm freaking out right now… And I'm stressing more than a paranoid taxidermist who just embalmed his dead girlfriend as a sex doll… Which, now that I think about it happened in a book I read once… That was a good book and all, but I swear it gave me the shivers… Shoot… I lost my train of thought… Anyways… Throughout the entire day I've been sweating and my mind's been buzzing like a psychotic Zigzagoon who just got a ball of yarn for Christmas… I couldn't find the balls to even speak, and when I did, I was already walking with Kiyo and Caboa to PE…

"Is the day over yet?" I gurgled; after all, I was pretty sure I was going to heave any second now…

"Nope…" Caboa said placidly as we came up to our lockers, "Almost though, we just have to finish PE and the school day is over…"

"You look nervous…" Kiyo began as he slipped his shirt off, exposing his smooth chest as he prepared to put on his PE uniform, "You okay?"

"No…" I whimpered as I slipped off my suit to do the same, "I'm probably gonna drop dead from anxiety within the next four minutes…"

"Relax, Little Brother!" Caboa said as he placed his paw on my shoulder, already dressed in his uniform as he did so, "Apparently, nobody was 'canned' this year… You two should consider yourselves lucky… And even if someone tries to dunk you, I'll protect you, I promise…"

That… _Kind of _made me feel better to a minimalist extent… _Maybe_…

The class went by pretty smoothly, all we had to do after the warmups was do a mile run, and even that was easy, I had Kiyo to talk to the entire time…

"So…" I started, talking between steps as we ran, "How was the first week for you?"

"Well… I like it…" Kiyo said as we ran in step together, "It's fun being with you and Sam all the time…"

"Awww…" I said, making a cutesy face as I blushed from the compliment, "That's nice of you to say…"

"Now that I mention it…" Kiyo stated, looking around us before continuing, "Where's Sam? She started with us… Didn't she?"

"I did…" Sam said coming up behind us as we turned to see her, "And I'm already finished…"

"Really?" I posed, bewildered by the fact; Kiyo and I were on our third lap, and she was already done?

"Yup!" she said, hardly even making a minimal effort as she overtook us and adjusted to our speed with ease, "I got a 6:52 mile!"

"Wow…" I said aloud as we crossed the line, marking me and Kiyo's final lap as we picked up just a little bit of speed, "That's impressive… I've never run anything faster than eight minutes…"

"Is that so?" Sam asked as we ran a curve, "Well… I'm sure if you try hard enough you'll get there…"

"Yeah right…" I said muttered under my breath, "Knowing me, I'll be happy with anything as long as I have an A in this class…"

"That's about the same for me…" Kiyo said as we came through what could be recognized as a halfway point where I estimated was where half a lap was measured.

The rest of the lap was silent, that is, until we finally finished the lap, running across the line as Ms. Narunakoji exclaimed, "Good effort boys~! 8:17!"

We continued walking as we waited for the others to finish after that…

"I know she's a new teacher and all…" I started as I crossed my arms, "But does she have to be so happy all the time? And about PE, of all things…"

"Come on now…" Kiyo argued, his tail poking upwards with emphasis on the word, come, "She's just passionate and likes her job… What's so wrong with that?"

"At least she's not like Mr. Ritiché…" Sam said as she put her paw on my shoulder, "I mean, he's constantly talking about his girlfriend and dancing about the room like a pansy…"

"Yeah… That's true…" I reasoned; I mean after all, he was **MUCH** worse that Ms. Narunakoji, "I'm pretty sure his girlfriend's fake though…"

"I second that…" Kiyo agreed, giggling as he did so, "There's no woman _**alive**_ who wants to deal with: Oh! My dearest sweetie-pie! My heart beats only for thine deep and loving eyes, such giving me the amazing enrapturement of my everlasting love for you…"

We all laughed hysterically at that… That was **SPOT-ON**… Just like Mr. Ritiché…

"Well…" Sam said, wiping a tear of hysteria from her eyes as she said so, "Except maybe the Drama teacher, Mr. Yota…"

I put those pieces together, "Hey… You don't think… Maybe they're gay for… Each other?"

"Oh my gosh!" Kiyo said, trying to stifle a laugh with his hands, "They probably are!"

"That would be an adequate explanation," Sam began, "as to why he reacts so badly when someone says the words 'gay' or 'homosexual' in his class…"

"Yeah…" I agreed nodding my head, "That would explain quite a bit about Mr. Ritiché…"

It did make sense… After all… Mr. Ritiché and Mr. Yota were often together during lunch… And now that I think about it… Akito is always with them too… You don't think? Oh gosh… Could that really be? I could just imagine the three of them together talking about… Or doing… Oh Arceus! I don't even want to think about those words…

I decided to push that out of my head as the conversation moved on, and we were eventually dismissed.

"Owen!" Mrs. Narunakoji called out as she passed by, "Your brother had to leave early today to take his permit test, and he wanted me to let you know that he won't be able to make it back to school to take you home…"

"Thanks…" I said as I walked into the locker rooms; however that was REALLY far from what I really felt, which was probably the nausea coming back… 'Damn it all…'

It turned out that a certain word starting with the letter 'F' would have been a **much** more appropriate thing to say, because less that twenty seconds later, I came to contact with a particularly obnoxious upperclassman…

"Hey!" A Timburr said as he came up to me, "Are you a freshman?"

"Well… Yes?" I said; I was confused and afraid, and the only thing that was there to grasp was the truth…

"Today's Freshman Friday you know…" he said as he came a little closer, "You should be more careful, or someone might try to can you…"

In a flash, he grabbed me and hoisted me into the air, having me squirm and writhe as he smiled grimly, "Someone like me…"

With that, he tossed me into a nearby trash can effortlessly as he began to laugh and looked down at me. It was mortifying and horrifying to say the least… I was waist deep in who knows what and that was not a good feeling… I was amazed that I hadn't thrown up yet…

"Hey!" I heard from outside the can, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Aww…" I heard the Timburr say as I heard a crash followed by a pained cry, "Are you his friend little guy? I guess you should join your buddy then…"

With that Kiyo came crashing down, landing on top of me as he flew into the refuse.

"You bastard!" Kiyo cursed as he tried to pull himself up, "Come back here and fight like a man!"

He never got that answer, and soon enough we tipped the can over, the contents and us spilling onto the locker room floor as we escaped the filthy mess… But even that wasn't true… Many articles, cheese dip and candy wrappers, chewed gum and other disgusting mementos stuck to us like glue…

This is disgusting… Look at all of this, there's a slice of half eaten pizza on my foot, gum stuck in my fur, and… Wait! Is that a used condom on my ear?

"Eeeew!" I exclaimed as I yanked the used article off and tossed it to the ground.

"Yeah…" Kiyo said as he surveyed himself as well, "This is real nice…"

"I can't go home like this!" I said as I kicked off the slice of pizza stuck to my leg, which stuck persistently, "This is disgusting!"

"Well…" Kiyo said as he pulled a plate out of his shirt, "Nobody's here anymore except for the teachers, so you could always just use the showers…"

"Do they still have those?" I asked; I mean a shower sounded quite appealing, considering the current remains that stuck onto my fur.

"Yeah, but nobody uses them…" he answered, taking his shirt off as he surveyed it, "So I'm sure it'll be all yours…"

"That sounds pretty good…" I said as I looked to the showers, a bunch of faucets sticking out of the wall in an open room…

"I'll just go…" Kiyo said as he opened his locker, "I could just take a shower at home anyway…"

"Oh…" I replied, disappointed that we wouldn't be going home together, but relieved that I'd get to keep my little shower private, "Okay then…"

From there I remained silent, taking my normal, unsullied clothes with me as I turned the faucet on, the stream of water cool and refreshing to feel on my grimy, dirtied paw. I started with my shirt throwing it off to the side as I grabbed the waistband of my shorts. I looked around to make sure there was nobody watching me as I slipped the shorts off, exposing myself as I tossed them to the side and jumped into the stream of water raining down. Most People and Pokémon think that the little blue outfit is a part of my fur… But in fact, it's just a traditional suit that we like to wear… Kinda like Lederhosen for Oshawotts…

"Ahhhh…" I sighed quietly to myself as I felt the water bear upon me, starting out cool and refreshing, but slowly beginning to warm up, "This feels nice…"

I closed my eyes under the warmth of the water and decided to just feel the water flow down my fur, when I opened my eyes, however, I couldn't help but stare, agape from shock.

I saw Kiyo walk into the room…

And he was…

Naked?

'Huh?' I babbled in my mind as I tried to best to hide my privates with my paws, which failed miserably, "Wh-Wh-What are you doing here Kiyo?"

"I figured that I shouldn't leave you alone after what just happened…" he replied as he came a little closer to me, "And I kinda need a shower too… So I just decided to stay with you… After all… We are friends… So it can't do much harm…"

"Ummm…" I started, hesitating with every syllable as he came to share the stream of water between us; I don't know about him, but I just don't feel comfortable about taking a shower with another guy, "Okay… I guess…"

Of course, despite saying that, I had completely different thoughts buzzing through my head as I attended to my own shower…

'This is REALLY weird…'

'I'm taking a shower with another guy…'

'This has gay written all over it… But I'm straight…'

'Right?'

'I've never really thought about it…'

'I mean… Am I _supposed_ to?'

Kiyo had started at his head and went down his body, and eventually he made it to the point where he was playing around with himself, shifting them around, and fondling with them as he 'cleaned'. Despite my thoughts on being straight, however, I couldn't help but stare at Kiyo's _junk _and watch as his paws worked on his crotch…

'This is just wrong… Why am I watching him so intently?'

'Was I?'

'Into him?'

I thought about the possibility… 'I can't even begin to describe how I feel about it… He's so kind… And he's always knows how to make me smile… And he's… My best friend…'

'I wonder… If he feels the same way…'

'About me…'

'Oh Arceus… I think I'm…'

'Am I?'

'Gay?'

I felt my paws reach down to touch my own junk, blushing as the touch brought a tingle to my length.

'Oh damn… I think that's a yes…'

Looked up to his face, and I was amazed that he hadn't noticed me… After all, I've been staring at his cock for about five minutes now and I had made no effort to hide it… Or _**did**_ he notice me? I watched his paw, which now grabbed at his sheath as I felt another tingle on my own. Kiyo then used that one paw to lightly stroke his member as I looked up to his face with a deep blush…

He was staring at me…

And he was…

Arceus…

Do I even have to say it?

"What the—" I said with a gasp of surprise, my eyes widening as I felt my face flush, and continued to stare, "What are you doing?"

Kiyo smiled warmly at the question and we met eyes, both of us blushing madly as came a little closer, "What does it look like?"

Of course I knew… But as sure as I started thinking about 'that' my brain went out to lunch, "I… Uhhh…"

I paused, looking back into his eyes as I noticed he was looking at me… However, his eyes were focused somewhere else… He was still looking at me, just not at my face… I followed the path of his gaze, leading me down and allowing me to see…

That he was staring at my length, which, unbeknownst to me, was already hard and erect. The delicate pink flesh throbbing as I blushed brighter than a tomato.

"Oh gosh!" I cried, my face practically vermillion as I looked back at Kiyo, "I'm so sorry!"

He moved forward, placing the paw he had just been using to fap on my shoulder as he blushed brightly as well, "N-No… It's okay… Really…"

I looked at the two of us… So close… And I looked down… Kiyo had begun to arouse, his tip poking out of his sheath as his member extended to meet my own. And as they touched, I felt my frame shiver from the incredible sensation it carried through me, and blushed even brighter as I noticed Kiyo watching, shuddering as well…

Kiyo looked into my eyes, and I stared into his… They were so deep… So intelligent…

So… Beautiful…

'Am I falling for Kiyo?'

'Do I…'

'Love him?'

I felt my weight lean forward ever so slightly as I closed my eyes, feeling Kiyo's face close to mine for a moment… His warm breath brushing against my face…

Before our lips met…

And we kissed…

'Yes…'

'I do…'

**End of Chapter Two…**

* * *

><p>Awww… This is so cute… And it's… Kinda erotic… Sorry I cut off as it was getting good… I promise to let you in on that later… I know I said that Caboa was going to go on a Dentist appointment, but I decided to do something else instead… Just so you know, I accept character designs every so often, and you should all feel free to submit me any character you'd like me to use via PM at any time… I'll have contests every once in a while, but you don't always have to wait.<p>

Speaking of Character Design Contests…

**EXCLUSIVE EVENT!**

I am holding a Character Design Contest for the story 'Why Gym is My Favorite Class'! Just Characters for anything, fillers, band kids, teachers, etc. So feel free to experiment with all sorts of possibilities and relations to any of the existing characters of the story! Here's a sample entry I've prepared:

Jane Komatchiin {Koh-MAH-cheen} (Whimsicott [Female])

Age/Year: 14/Freshman

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

IQ (?/5): 15/5 in book-smarts, for everything else… 3/5…

Taste of Clothing/Appearance: She wears variably colored T-shirts with a denim skirt

Personality: She is what one would call, 'the Bookworm'… Extremely studious and the true blue incarnate of responsibility, she is constantly doing schoolwork and studying her a** off… Even when she's not buried in a textbook, more often that not, you can find her reading classical literature, which she finds relaxing and unwinding…

Bio and Relation to the Story: *Censored*

Listen… I won't share the Bio info with you, because I WILL be using Jane in the story… Basically, insert every aspect of their life that I should know about to go along with the story… Their life story, their quirks, and anything you can think about… It also comes to terms with how they come into the story… Be sure to tell me how YOU want them to come into the story and if you forget, I shall not ask and I'll end up just using your character as a filler… So add actual _**depth**_ if you want that Pokésona to see the light of day… Just look at Owen, he is basically me placed into the body of an Oshawott… Make that the same for your characters… Or at least try…

To submit your entries, send me a Private Message with 'Character Design Contest Entry' (Or 'CDCE' for short) as the subject… Or you can always send an E-mail to

**WARNING!** If you fail to include anything **I**will decide on it, and my word shall be final… So be sure to include anything you want a certain way, and one of those things is if they're a virgin or not… VERY important… I NEED to know…

**WARNING!** If you do not tell give me the details as to if a character is a virgin or not, I will AUTOMATICALLY assume that they are a virgin… Unless my intuition provokes me to do otherwise…

Also… To those of you who are Poképhiles like me… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… Events… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

**A Sneak Peek on the Next Chapter…** Hmmm… Oh gee… I wonder… What could possibly come next? I won't tell you this time… However, I think you've got a _pretty_ good idea of what's gonna happen…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

To those of you who share similar interests… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… Events… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me… I'm kinda cheap like that…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three…<span>**

**Kiyo'sPOV:**

Darkness…

I opened my eyes, and the morning's light shone through, shocking me as I was temporarily blinded by the sudden illumination.

As my eyes adjusted, I looked around; I was in my room and in my bed.

Was it only a dream? I couldn't answer the question… It all felt so real… _**especially**_ the kiss… But then again… What else could it possibly be?

I threw off my covers, and stared down at myself, my cock fully erect as I felt it throb with each beat of my heart.

If only it were real…

I licked my lips, placing one paw on my member as my other reached down for my balls and began to fondle with them…

If only he loved me too…

***Meanwhile***

**Owen'sPOV:**

I woke up, lifting my head as I noticed that I had my face pressed into a pillow.

I stared out to the morning's light, soon looking upon Kiyo's house as I remembered my dream…

That was amazing… I can't put my finger on it, but something is telling me that this means something more…

I threw my sheets off, and looked between my legs, the pink flesh of my length already upright and hard as a drop of precum began to form on its tip.

Yeah right… It probably means that I'm gonna fap the living daylights out of my dick like there's no tomorrow… Or, maybe I could try this…

I bent downwards, placing my head between my knees as I pressed my hot length against my lips.

Mmmm… Yes…

Inhaling slowly, I took in my scent and my desire began to take over, pushing my tip into my mouth as my legs twitched with euphoria.

Wouldn't it be amazing…?

If Kiyo liked me the same way?

I blushed as I imagined it, the two of us doing a 69…

Oh Arceus… I'd do anything to be sucking on _**his**_ cock right now…

I bobbed and thrust harder, blushing hotter as I imagined myself taking Kiyo… Or even better… Having him slam into me… Or shove his cock down my throat… That would be **SO** good…

Ohh… So close… Almost…

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

My door flung open and Caboa walked in without any knowledge of what I was doing as he asked, "Hey, Little Brother… Are you awake yet? I couldn't sleep and—"

Immediately, I took my head out from between my legs and sat up straight, trying my best to get his attention away from my member as I thought to myself 'Thank ARCEUS I didn't get to one…'

"Oh… I see you're…" Caboa said hesitantly, his face a deep vermillion as he put the pieces together, "Busy…"

"Uhh…" I mumbled quietly, unsure of how I was going to get out of this one, "Yeah…"

"Awww…" He said as he walked over and sat down beside me, giving a smile and patting me on the head as he continued, "It looks like my Little Brother is growing up…"

He hugged me for a moment, before suddenly letting go and smiling at me with a blush, "Sorry… You should finish… I'll just talk to you later… But first…"

With a quick and delicate movement, Caboa's tail brushed up against my length from base to tip, and that was too much for me to handle.

Feeling Caboa's tail on me, I surged over the edge, my balls welling up with energy for my imminent orgasm as my face flushed with a hot intensity, "Ohhhh! Big Brother…!"

Caboa looked back at me, smiling with a blush as he stroked me with his tail again, and at that I couldn't control it any longer….

I let lose, moaning out as stream after stream of my hot seed shot forth from my cock with each throbbing pulse, painting my fur with flowing white ribbons of cum, "Big Broooootheeeerrr!"

Caboa smiled, removing his skirt-like garment as he stroked his stiffening member on his way to the door, "Shhh… You'll wake Mom and Dad up… I'll be in my room if you need me… See you later, Little Brother…"

***Later that day***

'_Brrrrrrrrring!' 'Brrrrrrrrring!' 'Brrrrrrrrring!'_

I picked up the phone, and pressed the receiver to my ear as I perked up and answered with an odd sense of elation, "Hello~! Hiroshima residence! This is Owen speaking!"

"Hey Owen!" a voice said from the other side of the line, "It's me, Kiyo."

"Oh! Hi Kiyo~!" I chimed, smiling with a deep red blush as I thought of the dream I had last night, "How are you?"

"I'm great…" Kiyo started, and from there I heard a small chuckle before he continued, "I just wanted to call to see if you were still up to hang out today…"

I kinda phased out for a moment, but then the memory surfaced… Today was Saturday… Apparently, nothing happened on Friday… Nada… Zip… Thank Arceus… And I thought it would be nice if the three of us could hang out together today. Sam said she had to do something with her father, so I guess it's just me and Kiyo…

"Oh! Of course!" I said hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't realize that I had forgotten, "When are you coming?"

"How about in ten minutes?" Kiyo asked, pausing as he awaited my reply, "Is that okay?"

"Oh sure!" I responded, "That's great!"

"I'll be right over!" Kiyo replied, "See ya then!"

"Okay!" I voiced, "See ya!"

He hung up, and I placed the receiver down…

If only that dream were real…

I sighed, taking a seat by the window as I kept an eye open for Kiyo.

If only he loved me too…

**Kiyo'sPOV:**

I stood still, watching the door as I pressed the doorbell and heard the ring from inside the house…

'_Ding dong!'_

Immediately, the door swung open, Owen standing in the doorway as he waved from inside, "Hi Kiyo!"

"Hey Owen!" I chimed as I came through the door; he opened the door as soon as I rang the doorbell, I wonder if he was waiting for me at the door, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" He said, his voice trailing off as I saw a blush come across his face "What do you like to do?"

It was just then that I noticed the air around me… It was HOT…

Not like a 'Gah… It's getting hot…' kind of hot…

But more like an 'OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS! IT'S HOT AS HELL!' kind of hot…

The kind that made you sweat like a Tepig…

In fact, I think I am…

Eww…

"Right now, I think I'd be content with getting out of this heat…" I said without even thinking, pulling at my white shirt, which stuck stubbornly onto my skin because of my profuse sweating.

"Oh… Sorry…" Owen said, closing the door before he continued, "Our air conditioner isn't working… My parents just left, actually, to find someone to repair it…"

Just then… I observed that Owen was also sweating, his fur glistening as his tail worked like a fan to cool himself down… I felt like an asshole… I can't believe I said something so blind and cruel… I must've made him feel so bad…

"Oh… I-It's okay, really…" I said, blushing from my embarrassment and guilt.

"We have popsicles," Owen said cheerfully, pointing to the back of the room, where you could see the kitchen and a refrigerator inside it, "Would you like one?"

"That's very kind of you to offer…" I began; should I accept? I feel so guilty, but I don't want to make him feel bad… "Yes… I'd love one…"

He ran off as soon as I said that, opening the fridge as I noticed that he had his blue one piece coat folded down, only covering him from the waist down. He then bent into the fridge, and as he did so, he raised his behind into the air, and I couldn't help but stare at him, watching his rump as he shook it back and forth playfully and wagged his tail. After he got the popsicles, he lifted himself up and out, closing the refrigerator with a clank as he ran back over.

"Here you go!" Owen said, handing me a purple popsicle as he halted and smiled to me, "It's Pecha Oran blend!"

"Thanks…" I said, slipping the frozen treat into my mouth as I made a small giggling sound… This, now that I think about it, sounds pretty awkward…

Nonetheless… The popsicle was sweet and refreshing, the taste filling my mouth as I watched Owen eat his. Owen had a funny way of eating his popsicle. He would stick the entire thing into his mouth and pull it out again just as I thought he would gag on it from being so far down his throat. It kinda reminded me of…

Oh Arceus… It looked like he was deepthroating someone…

My eyes fell away from his face down to his chest, which was covered in fur as white as snow. He was sweating, and that made his chest seem to sparkle as he shifted his weight between his feet. From there my eyes fell once again, moving down to his crotch as I felt my face flush. I could even notice where his—Well… You know… His _thing_…—was… It was really easy to see… It made a big bulge in his coat…

Oh gosh… Wouldn't that mean…?

I swore I turned redder that a tomato, turning away so he wouldn't notice my blush…

Arceus…

I'm SO jealous of that popsicle…

I sucked harder on my own after that, in my mind imagining that it was his meat instead of a fruity treat…

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Owen asked me abruptly, causing me to flinch; because I was **SO** sure he saw me staring. Glad he didn't though, because if he did, I don't even know what would've happened…

"Sure… That would be great…" I replied, my mind still on his—Well… You know…—as I placed my Popsicle back into my mouth with relish.

First, he showed me the kitchen, and then we walked over to the bedrooms, for the most part I just took note of Owen and Caboa's rooms, which were just across the hall from each other. This as well for the bathrooms, just in case I had to… Well… Get some jitters out…

"Let's just hang out in my room…" Owen said as he tossed his popsicle stick into a trash bin in the corner of the room and plopped into his bed.

"Okay…" I replied, tossing what was left of my popsicle stick into the same bin before I sat down next to him.

"You can take off your shirt if you like…" Owen said, blushing as he said so, "It's pretty stuffy in here anyways…"

"Oh… Okay then!" I said happily as I took off my shirt, and already I was feeling a little cooler; WOW… I'm much sweatier than I thought I was…

"Hey Kiyo…" Owen started, scooting a little closer to me, "Have you ever noticed that Akito is always with Mr. Ritiché and Mr. Yota?"

"Mr. Yota's that Growlithe right?" I began, thinking really hard on the question; Mr. Ritiché is a Minccino, and now that I think about it, they're _**always**_ together whenever they have free time… "Yeah… They do hang out together a lot… I wonder why that is…"

"Yeah…" Owen said, oddly enough, blushing as he did; I wonder why, "Me too…"

All of a sudden, I remembered my dream, and the conversation we had, "Do you think? That maybe they're… Gay for each other?"

"Oh my gosh!" he said, trying to stifle a laugh with his hands, "They probably are!"

At that exact moment, Owen opened his eyes wide and sat up straight, a blush coming across his face as he stared at me…

"Ummm…" I started, feeling my face flush as I watched him sit there, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh!" he babbled, snapped out of his trance, yet blushing even brighter than ever, "Sorry! No, I'm alright!"

I saw him fidget with his tail for a moment, chuckling awkwardly before moving on, "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"Oh sure!" I complied, and all of a sudden taking notice of the television in the corner of Owen's room, "I'd love to! What do you wanna watch?"

"My parents just bought us that new movie: Tropius Under the Moon…" Owen said as he walked over to the television and took out a DVD case from the drawer under it, "Have you seen it?"

"Nah… I haven't seen it…" I said, looking at the cover; human movies were always good; "But I've been wanting to…"

"Good!" Owen chimed, sliding the disc into a slot in the television, "Because I haven't seen it either!"

Wow… That was an AMAZING movie… Owen had just put the DVD away and turned off the television when he sat next to me on his bed…

"Awww…" Owen said, giggling as he scooted right next to me, shoulder to shoulder, "That was so cute!"

"Yeah…" I replied, a slight blush coming across my face as I giggled as well; I just hope he didn't notice or anything… "It was…"

"It just makes me think… y'know?" Owen started, placing his head on my shoulder as I swear to Arceus I saw him blush too, "About what it would be like when I would confess my love to that special someone…"

"Really?" I asked; Oh Arceus almighty… I want to be that special someone SO BADLY… "What would you say?"

He looked up at me, his face turning a little redder as he tried to compose himself, "Oh! Nothing much… Just some corny mushy stuff… It probably won't be any good…"

"Nonsense… I'm sure it'll be just fine…" I began, my interest intensifying as I looked him in the eye, I didn't know he was a romantic type, and now I REALLY want to know, "C'mon… What would you say Owen?"

He stared back at me, his face a reddish shade as he gave me a small smile,

"You showed me the light…

You gave me the sky…

But until now, I've never asked why…

You always said that we were just friends,

But that was pretend…

You always knew…

That it was something more…

I was alone, in the dark, and didn't know what was true…

That is… Until the day that I found you…

I now know that I'll never have to be afraid…

Because even if I get lost…

You'll always be there to show me the way…"

For that moment, he stopped, and we locked eyes, a warm flush coming to my cheeks as I saw his blush deepen as well…

Just now, he was talking so solemnly… So sincerely…

It was almost as if…

He really was talking to me…

"Well…" I began, turning my head towards him as I moved a little closer to his face, "If someone ever said that to me… Do you know what I'd do?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes were wavering, almost as if he were begging for my answer, and as if his entire world rested in the hands of my reply.

I paused for that moment, and just then, I realized…

Just now…

He really was talking to me…

I blushed from the recognition, and I'm sure he noticed, but I didn't care one bit…

"I'd do this…"

I closed my eyes, feeling the distance between us close instantly as our lips met.

And we kissed…

Now the dream is real…

I'm not alone…

And now I know…

That he loves me too…

**End of Chapter Three…**

* * *

><p>Hmmm…<p>

Always believe…

For everything that is, was or will be…

It all starts…

With a dream…

Doesn't this just warm your heart? I mean, those two… They found each other… And it's SO real… Sorry I cut off again just before it got good… I'll fill you right in on that in the next chapter… I promise…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

To those of you who share similar interests… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… Events… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me… I'm kinda cheap like that…

**A ****Sneak ****Peek ****on ****the ****Next ****Chapter****…** Oh gee… What could possibly come next? I'll give you just one hint to that… Owen and Kiyo… They're going to share something special… Just what do I mean? You ask? You'll just have to wait for my next chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

To those of you who share similar interests… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… _Events_… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me… I'm kinda cheap like that…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four…<span>**

**Owen's POV**

"Owen!" I heard through the dusk, a small amount of shaking causing me to wake from my sleep, "Owen, wake up! We're gonna be late for school!"

I squirmed under the sheets, groaning as I opened my eyes and saw the silhouette of my brother in the shadows. I thought for a second. _'What happened? Was it just another dream?'_ I looked at the calendar at the room, and despite the lack of light, I could just barely make out today's date, the one that wasn't crossed out yet.

Friday, August 23rd

'_Arceus, PLEASE, kill me **now**…'_

I looked beside me, seeing the bright red digits on the clock.

7:52 AM

'_SHIT! I'm gonna be late!'_

In a panic, I jumped out of my bed, and hurried as fast as I could. Getting out the door just as the clock struck 7:54.

"You okay, little brother?" Caboa asked, munching on a toaster pastry similar to the one in my hand as he looked at me with his usual smile, "You look like you've got something on your mind…"

I sighed. _'_S_hould I tell him? I don't even know what he'd think… But it's not like he'd totally reject me, I mean, we're family, right? Maybe he could even help me…'_

I looked back at him, only to notice he was halfway across the schoolyard, "I gotta hurry to class now! See you at lunch, little brother!"

'_Crap.'_ I thought to myself, walking into the Band room as I took my usual seat next to Kiyo.

"It's okay… Besides, they say that our generation is going to be one of the most sexually comfortable ones in history…" Sam said, watching me as I sat down, "Hey Owen!"

"Hey." I said, placing my backpack under my chair, "What's up?"

"Akito says that there are some new students transferring into Band." Kiyo chimed, wagging his tail from side to side in a happy manner, "He says we're gonna meet them today…"

"Really?" I replied. _That means that our efforts must've worked. I wonder how many new students are coming in. What will they be like?_

"Good morning!" I heard from the door, the three of us looking over to see a familiar Wigglytuff walking in, "It appears that our appeals to the students have worked! And today, I will be introducing you to some new classmates!"

He looked over to the door and made a gesture, and a small line of students walked in, each holding an instrument in their hands as they stood in front of Akito, "Now, please feel free to introduce yourselves. May we have a volunteer?"

"Oooh! I will!" a Shinx wearing a collared shirt and jeans said enthusiastically as he cleared his throat the way Pokémon do when they want to sound important, "I'm Philip Sparks! I'm a freshie, and play the trumpet! My favorite color is, well, let's just say I like all the colors of the rainbow. I weigh around 8.5 kilograms, and I'm around 40.6 centimeters tall. My favorite show is Spongebob Squarepants, I also play the piano, untrimmed toenails creep me out, and my backpack's name is—"

"Ummm, Philip?" Sam said, felling the whole room silent as my head spun in circles trying to compute everything that just left his mouth, "I think that's good enough…"

"Oh, Okay…" the Shinx said, blushing as he pushed his glasses up with his forepaw and sat down in front of me.

"Any other volunteers?" Akito said as he looked at the students.

"I'll go." I heard a familiar voice say as a Dewott stood up for the class. _Wait… Isn't that…?_

"I am Caboa Hiroshima. A sophomore and I play percussion. My favorite color is orange, and truth be told, I don't watch all too much television… I also have a younger brother, Owen, who's in this class."

"Thank you." Akito said as Caboa took a seat in front of us.

"I'll go next." A shiny Servine wearing jeans and a T-shirt that bore a red Soviet insignia said, standing proud and tall, "I am Vlad Dragovich, also a sophomore. I play 'ze guitar and my cousin Kiyo is also in 'zis class."

"That's your cousin, Kiyo?" I whispered, not seeing the resemblance through his thick Russian accent.

"Yep." Kiyo chimed bluntly, smiling as Vlad took a seat next to him, "He's gonna be living with me for a while, since he's in this transfer student thing where you study in another country…"

"Oh! That's cool!" I said, "My mother took one of those when she was my age…" By the time I said this however, a Treeko wearing shorts and a T-shirt was speaking to the class.

"My name is Terrion Willows. I am a freshman, and I play the clarinet."

Immediately when he finished, the next student, a Charmander wearing a polo shirt and rather short shorts for a male spoke up, "I'm Matsu Kyora, a freshman, and I play the Alto Saxophone."

The next student, a Buizel wearing a blue T-shirt and white khaki shorts spoke up, "I'm Toruh Ito. I am a freshman and I play the Trombone. Also, my favorite color is green and I'm a Sagittarius."

Next, a Squirtle wearing nothing but his shell, which oddly covered him appropriately "I'm Seth, and I'm a junior. I usually play the viola, but for this band, I'll be playin' the flute.

Next, a small Shaymin wearing a purple V-neck and shorts came up to speak, "I am Coyote Piconier. I'm a senior, and I play the Xylophone."

Proceeding this a Whimsicott was up next, wearing an Orange shirt and Capri shorts as she spoke for the class, "The name's Jane Komatchiin. I'm a freshman, and my favorite color is blue. Also, you all probably think I'm a girl, right? Well, I'm NOT. **I'm a **_**BOY**_. Just wanted to clear that up. Oh! And I play the clarinet."

'_A boy?'_ I pondered, watching him as he took a seat just behind me. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but he looked like a girl through and through. Well, except that he was as flat as a cutting board, which _**could**_ be a sign. But hey, Sam's the same way, so I don't know. He's in my section, so I guess I'll find out more later…

Next, there was a Pikachu who wore jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull on it, "My name is Markus Johnson. I'm a freshman, and I play… Uhhh… Well, now that I think about it, I don't know any instruments… Heheh… Anyway, my favorite color is black and my sister, Sam, is also taking this class."

'_Wait. Did he say that he was Sam's brother? I haven't seen him around, so where in the heck did he come from?'_ Finishing his business at the front of the class, he made his way over. However, as he came up to Sam and made attempt to sit in the seat next to hers, I could hear a snarl escape her.

"Awwww…" Markus sighed, smirking with a sort of amusement, "Are you still mad at me for what happened last night?"

"If you don't leave in the next ten seconds," Sam started, a few sparks flying from her cheeks as her growl intensified, "I will chop off your balls and use them for **TENNIS**…"

Hearing this, Markus began to giggle, saying "You're so cute when you're angry…" before landing a small kiss on her cheek, unaffected by the voltage coursing through her. "Tell me when you aren't angry with me anymore, 'kay?"

He walked away, giggling, leaving Sam with a look of seething rage in her eyes, along with a bright red blush that I could see through her golden fur "Owen. Not ONE word. Or, I swear, I will make you regret the day your mother decided to forget the condom."

I shivered, not even daring to answer. I mean, that glare alone could've killed a Darkrai, and who know what she would do if I angered her now of all times. I just feel sorry for Markus. But I can't help but wonder _'What was with that? I mean, with the kiss and all?' _Also, he had this sort of mark around his eye, like that K-Mart dog, except it was a brown circle. Such a mystery. But hey, just look at Caboa and I. I've done way more than my fair share of weird things with my brother. Heheh… Just sayin'…

I looked over at the thought, seeing Kiyo as he fiddled with his trumpet: licking and toying with the mouthpiece, he even pressed it against his face. 'Those dreams…' I thought, my face getting a warm feel from the blush coming to me, 'Were they a sign?'

"Kiyo…" I began without thinking, my mouth moving without my knowledge.

"Yeah?" Kiyo started, smiling warmly as he looked upon me with those sweet, amber eyes.

"W-Would you like…" I stuttered; _Wait. Why am I stuttering? I'm not asking him on a date or anything… Well… Not yet…_ "To come over this weekend?"

"Oh…" Kiyo said, a small blush coming across his face as he complied, "Sure! Do you wanna hang out? Or do you want me to sleep over?"

Of course, I don't want him to become suspicious, so my choice sort of leans towards the 'hang out' plan. But then again, he probably wouldn't suspect anything. This sort of thing would also be a good opportunity to get to know him better. Heck, maybe I should invite Sam too, but my mother probably wouldn't allow it since she's a girl and all. Heheh… You just gotta love how adults always think that leaving teens unsupervised means a one way ticket to the bedroom. Good thing she doesn't know I'm bi…

"Maybe you could stay over?" I said, my voice hitting an unusual tone as I felt my voice crack _'Dammit! Of all times for puberty to kick in!'_

"Oh, Okay." Kiyo said, his voice calm as he placed his paw on my shoulder, "I'll come over tonight, okay?"

"Yeah." I babbled, already beginning to sweat in anxiety, "That'll be great…"

"Maybe Vlad could come over too!" Caboa chimed, the two of them coming into our conversation, "The two of us need to study for a test on Monday, so that'd be perfect, right Vlad?"

"Yep." He said, smiling warmly towards Caboa, "And our first Basic is due on Wednesday, so we should work on that too…"

"Ugh… That's gonna be a pain in the butt…" Caboa groaned.

"Tell me about it." Vlad sighed, "I haven't even started the reading yet…"

I decided to tune out on those two after that, but I know that they continued talking about it for the rest of the class period. Seriously, who knew people could talk so much about homework? But I'm glad to see that they're friends and all…

I felt a paw on my head, ruffling my fur as I heard Akito happily say "We're so close! We just need a few more people to pass into Triple E division! I can just taste it coming!"

Well that's good news. By the sound of Akito's tone, it sounds like we'll be starting in the smallest division. But hey, everyone starts there, right? The rest of the period passed without too much event, everyone coming into conversation as Akito left us to file all of the paperwork in his office. The same principal turned through most of the day, too, although you could hear the screams of canned freshmen as you roamed the halls. The thought of becoming one of those unfortunate few haunted me all day, and plagued my mind throughout every class. I don't care if getting canned got me in the shower with Kiyo, I would rather not be submerged in those bins.

* * *

><p><em>Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring~!<em>

Ah, this the most sluggish time of day, as people usually are when going to the final class. At least I had Kiyo to talk to, but I'm not too sure where Sam ran off to. She always has this way with disappearing just before PE. She usually reappears though, so no worries.

"Okay!" Mrs. Naru chimed as she finished roll call, "Time for warm-ups!"

With several groans from the class, I included, we began. Apparently, we have this routine where Mrs. Naru calls everything out; almost like some sort of freaky dance routine. Now that I think about it, you know those PE teachers who can't do a damn thing that they tell you, insisting it's easy, and when they try it, they pass out and you have to call "911"? Well Mrs. Narunakoji is **NOT** one of them. She will do everything the class does, insisting we're doing great, until someone passes out (Usually one of those richie snobbish popular kids who are usually too lazy to do anything at all, but suddenly decide to because they're putting on weight) and then when they wake up, she'll say "You should really work out more, hun~!".

"Today for our fitness activity, we'll be doing something called a Circuit!" the Espeon cheered, our already steamy class, I included, groaning with monotony.

"Don't be so sour, kids! I promise that you'll enjoy this! If not, I'll read your minds and you'll get a zero~!"; Wow. She says that so cheerfully it's kind of scary…

"Now, I have laid out five cones with specific directions on the track." she began, pointing to the track as she led us toward it, "You will be running around this track in groups of five, and whenever you get to one of those cones you need to do ten sets of the specified exercises, after which you will continue running. Under no circumstances are you allowed to walk; you can go slowly, like REALLY slow, but if I see you walk, you get a big fat ZERO for the day. Understand?"

"Yeah…" everyone groaned, people already scrambling for groups.

Of course Kiyo, Sam, and I were in a group, but we needed two more and I think everyone already belonged to one.

"Does anyone need any more Pokémon in their group?" Mrs. Narunakoji asked cordially as she came up to us.

"Yeah," Sam began, brushing her golden ears back as she replied, "We need two more."

"Well then~!" the Espeon giggled, smiling as she was followed by a familiar Shinx and Treeko.

"Philip? Terrion?" I asked as they walked into our circle, "You two are in our class?"

"You know them?" Mrs. Naru asked.

"Yep~!" Kiyo chimed, "They're in our Band class!"

"Okay then!" the teacher screamed into her microphone, "Students! Please position yourselves for the beginning of our activity~!"

_What is this? A race? She has to be kidding._

"When you complete a lap, I will give you a token! And if your group presents me with four of these coins when we finish at the end of the period, I will present you with five extra credit points! **Now are you READY!**"

_Of course not._ But I probably shouldn't be thinking that, because psychic-type Pokémon can read minds.

"On your mark!"

"Get SET!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

At that, everybody jogged towards the first cone, labeled: Burpees. If you don't know what that is, they're when you get on your hands and kick your backpaws out into a push-up like formation. I know it's stupid, but for some reason, those seem to make me winded. Of course, that didn't make a spit of a difference for Sam, who finished while everyone else was huffing and puffing, I included. We jogged to the next cone, which said: "Crab-walk to the next cone."

Mrs. Narunakoji. I _HATE_ you. Of course, I didn't have as much trouble with it as Philip, poor guy. He kept tripping over his tail but I must admit his effort was quite good. I could even say it was kinda cute… Anyway, the next cone was "Train Engines"; not so hard, but still irritating. I ended up stepping on my own tail… Twice… The next cone was "Windmills", which nobody had trouble with. I found it interesting how everyone's tails, I included, would point straight up while we were bent over. The final cone on the track said, "Sprint to the next cone". Of course, we boys had significant trouble keeping up with the speed demon. It's like she's using quick-attack or something…

* * *

><p>Luckily, I didn't pass out. I got close… But I didn't! I'm so proud… Anyway, thanks to our li'l ol' Speedy Gonzales here, we finished the period with seven tokens! But not without plenty of sweat, and soreness…<p>

"Gah…" Kiyo said, pulling off his damp shirt and stuffing it into his back pack, "I feel all gross and sweaty…"

"Me too…" I commented as I pulled off my shorts and put them into me bag, "I'm surprised that I didn't pass out… What about you two?"

"Despite the soreness, I thought that was pretty fun… Kind of…" The Treeko replied, smiling as he finished getting dressed.

I looked over, expecting to see Philip, but seeing nobody, "Hey… Where'd Philip go?"

"I think he went to use the bathroom…" Kiyo said as both he and I finished, "Should we check up on him?"

"Sure, I guess…" I said, stringing my bag onto my back as the three of us went into the conjoined bathroom near the lockers, "Hey! Philip! Are you in here?"

"Yeah." The Shinx said as he emerged from one of the stalls fully dressed, "I feel kinda sweaty though…"

"No worries…" Kiyo sighed as the rest of us joined in unison, "We all do."

Caboa and Vlad were waiting for us outside, and joined us as we walked out of the school.

"Hey…" I started out of the blue, "Would you two like to hang out with us this weekend?"

"Sure!" Philip chimed, "Just let me ask my parents!"

"I'm game for that." Terrion complied.

"That's great!" Kiyo said, as he pounded his chest with vigor, "The more, the merrier!"

"Yeah." I continued, "If you want to, you could even stay the night."

"Sounds great!" the two said, smiling as they pulled out their cell phones.

Now that I think about it, I don't have one. My brother has one, but not me… My mom says it's to save money, but who cares? It's not like I'm the only High Schooler alive who doesn't have a cell phone, right?

"Yep!" the two eventually said, "I can do it. Just let me go home and get my things, and I'll be right over."

And that was that. I eventually got home with Caboa and being all covered with sweat and all, I decided to take a shower. After all, I need to smell decent for my guests… Heheh…

I giggled to myself, and pulled my blue suit down, my furry white body gleaming with sweat. _Gross._ Jumping into the shower, I turned the knob and felt the water rush through; at first coming out refreshingly cold until it warmed and caressed my fur. You know how when you move, and after you run out of your old soaps, you end up buying different ones? This time around, I had a bottle of green tea scented wash. It smelled just great, and I love how the scent filled the room as soon as I started lathering it into my fur.

During my shower, I couldn't help but remember the dream I had. The one where I took a shower with Kiyo. It's hard to believe it was just a dream, since every single one felt so real. But I just can't help but think: "What would it have been like if they were real?" It was just then that I heard the door open, my thoughts disrupted as the curtain flew aside and a barrage of icy cold water pelted my naked body.

"Get out." a Tyrannitar said with distaste as a bucket dangled in his grasp, "You've been in there way too long."

_Damn it all…_ I thought to myself with closed eyes, shivering as I grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. _HE'S back…_

By 'he' I mean my father. He's a Tryannitar, and sexed up my mother, a Dewott, and out popped Caboa and I. I don't know how it happened. Either my mother's got a big pot, or he's got a small dick… And I really doubt it's the latter… I've taken showers with him plenty of times before, and every time, his balls dwarf my entire body… He's always poking at me, saying I'm small, but he still needs reminding that I haven't hit puberty yet. Hell, I don't even have pubes. I think. I mean, how do you know when your body is covered with fur? But whatever, I've dealt with him for my entire life, and it doesn't bother me much anymore.

"I never understand why you take so long in the shower." he said as he left the bathroom, "It only takes a few minutes."

_And that's why you smell like rancid sweaty balls…_ I thought to myself with an exasperated sigh; since he's my father, and I can't say what I think if I want to see the next sunrise, I just say whatever comments I have in mah noggin… That way, nobody gets hurt. _Go figure…_

Ignoring my father, I hurried to my room, shutting the door as I opened my closet. And wha'd'ya know? There's nothing in here… Well, except for normal clothes, but I HATE normal clothes. I much prefer to wear those traditional garments, they're warm, fuzzy, comfortable, and you can feel that breeze between the knees if you know what I mean… I don't think Caboa got rid of his when he evolved, so my best bet would be to ask him.

"Hey, Little Brother!" I heard through the crack of my door as I saw Caboa's eyes peering through, "I can't find any of my clothes…"

"Me neither…" I replied as he came into my room naked, shutting the door behind him "All I have is normal clothes…"

"Wait a second…" Caboa said as he looked into my closet, his fur rubbing against my back as he took a shirt from the hanger, "These are my clothes! And my boxes are in here too! What's up with that?"

"Ah. I see you two have noticed." My mother said as she burst in, _Gee, ever heard of knocking?_ "Ya see, Grandma and Grandpa are going to be living with us for a bit… Their house is going under foreclosure, so they'll be living in Caboa's room far a few months. You'll be sharing the bed too."

"But what about my clothes?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get you to stop wearing the SAME THING every day. So I packed 'em up, and sent them to your cousin on Ember Isle." she said as she left the room, "Just wear the stuff I bought you~!"

"Well, this bites…" I muttered under my breath as I pulled out a pair of fuzzy pajamas, giving them a stare of hatred.

"Don't let it bother you, little brother!" Big Brother said jovially as he grabbed a similar pair and started putting the atrocities on, "Normal clothes aren't so bad!"

"I guess so…" I mumbled as I slipped the pants on; _hey, these fuzzy PJ's feel kinda good… Down there… Heheh…_

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring, alerting us at the arrival of our guests…

"I'll get it~!" My mother called from upstairs as I heard the door open.

_Alright… It's time to have some fun!_

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. School's been taking more and more of my time, and I can't afford to let my grades slip now. I know there's nothing sexy about this chapter, but you can bet there'll be some of that hot and heavy going on soon!<p>

**_What's coming up?_**

With the arrival of their guests, the boys get this party started! However, when restless feelings well in his heart, will a fatal attraction ruin it all? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

To those of you who share similar interests… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… Events… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me… I'm kinda cheap like that…

Author's Note- Just so you know this chapter will be narrated in third person unless stated otherwise.

(Another) Author's Note- I do not own the board game _"Monopoly"_ or _"Apples to Apples"_. However, I do suggest that you play these games, as they're great for parties and soirées…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

"Salutations, esteemed guests!" Owen cheered with a clichéd mock British accent as he opened the front door, gazing upon the Snivy, Servine, Shinx, Treeko, and Squirtle that stood there, "Wait. Why are you here, Seth?"

"You didn't expect to have a party without me did you?" the water-type replied rather suggestively as he put his paws on his hips, "Besides, you need me."

Owen didn't understand a word of what he just said; "Need you for what?"

"You'll understand when you're older…" Seth sighed as he walked into the house, _'like two hours older… Heheh…'_

'_What the hell does __**that**__ mean?'_ everyone else thought to themselves, Caboa included as they followed into the living room, where Owen and Caboa's parents said they would be staying throughout this shindig.

"So what should we do first?" Kiyo posed, stroking his chin with his tail as he placed his things down.

"Well, we're going upstairs to study…" Caboa said he and Vlad started up the steps, "But you five should do something fun."

_To study, they say?_ Seth thought as he watched the two go up the stairs, _I have my suspicions…_

"Here!" Owen chimed as he pulled out a red box from a cabinet under the television, "Let's play Apples to Apples!"

"Sure!" Terrion said as he was glomped by an overexcited Shinx, "How do we play?"

~Upstairs~

"Okay…" Caboa started as he pulled a book from his backpack, "First, we need to review for the test on Monday."

"Zen 've need to start on next week's Basic." Vlad added as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah…" the Dewott said as he threw himself onto the bed, "This is what we get for going into an AP class…"

"Zis isn't too hard for me, actually…" Vlad said, smiling as he pat the water-type's shoulder with one paw, "I actually come from Europe, so zis is just common knowledge…"

"Then teach me!" Caboa pleaded forcefully as he grabbed the Servine's paw, "I need to learn this stuff! I'll do anything you ask, just teach me!"

"Anything…?" he said, grinning as he saw an acute blush crawl over Caboa's face.

"No!" Caboa cried out, pushing Vlad away as the Dewott's face mortified and turned red under his blue fur, "You're such a perv!"

"You should've known zat already~!" Vlad chimed as he tickled his friend.

"I know!" Caboa giggled as he tried his best to swat the grass-type's paws away from his sides, "But it's not like you'd try to rape me or anything!"

"Heheh…" he chuckled as he discontinued the tickle-fest, "I'd be like: 'Caboa! I'm gonna rape you up 'ze butt!'"

"And I'd be like:" Caboa began as he set himself down on the bed in a rather suggestive position, "Oh no! Please don't rape me~!"

"'Zen I'd be all:" Vlad said, giggling as he placed his paws on Caboa's waist, "I'm still gonna rape you!"

"Then I'd be saying:" the Dewott said as he put his paws on his friend's, "Please don't! I be only a virgin!"

"I'd say:" Vlad said as he stuck a paw into Caboa's pajamas and moved it deliberately onto Caboa's crotch, "'Zen I guess today is your lucky day…"

"Well…" Caboa murmured giving a faint smile at the touch and blushing to a fever pitch as Vlad traced over him seductively with his paw, "It's not rape if I like it…"

"'Vell… Uhhh…" Vlad wound as he suddenly realized where his paw had wandered, "Do you eeeh… Like 'zis?"

Caboa smiled broadly now, a paw moving atop of Vlad's as his length began to harden against the Servine's touch, "Does that answer your question?"

Getting the picture, the Servine smiled and nodded, pulling off his Dewott friend's shorts and underwear and throwing them off to the side as he stared at Caboa's aching member. He then proceeded to pull off his own shorts and undies, tossing them as well, which grabbed the Dewott's attention unanimously.

"So…" Caboa began, murring at the sight of their bright red cocks throbbing in the air, "What are you going to do to me?"

"A little of 'zis and a little of 'zat…" Vlad giggled as he surveyed Caboa's exposed rump, spreading and lifting the Dewott's legs to get a better view of the horny water-type's package, "But I do know one 'thing…"

He bent down, nuzzling one of the otter's ears as he giggled incessantly, "I'm going to make you cum like you never have before…"

Caboa gasped at the sudden turn of phrase, surprised at how far out of hand it had gotten in so short a time, but hell, when those teen hormones start raging, what's gonna stop you? Besides, what was he gonna do? Say no? He's been looking for this sort of opportunity for a while now, and there's no way in all hell he's gonna let something like this pass him by. So damn straight: he was gonna have some 'one-on-one time' with Vlad.

"I'm going to have to take you up on that offer…" Caboa replied as he wrapped his paws affectionately around his Servine friend.

"'Vell…" Vlad said as his paws ventured down his water-type friend's sides, "'Zere's only one thing left to do…"

"What is it?" the Dewott asked, his blush intensifying with each second that passed.

"'Zis…" the grass-type uttered almost silently as he leaned forward, closing the small distance between their muzzles as he came in for a kiss. Immediately, Caboa let him in, and met his slick, reptilian tongue with his own as they instantly clashed. This duel lasted mere seconds, the Servine clearly outmatching his inexperienced opponent. Finding his victory, Vlad wasted no time in delving into the Dewott, and exploring him inside. However, at that point, he was too focused to feel Caboa's paw moving down with slyness to grab the prize for which it sought, causing the Servine to moan out into their kiss as the water-type roughly squeezed his jewels.

"Such a naughty boy…" the Servine groaned as the two parted lips, the steam from their arousal already starting to fill the air.

"Oh~?" Caboa asked in an eroticized tone, giving him credit as he placed his paws on Vlad's hips, "You have _**NO**_** idea**!"

"I guess not…" he said, giving a sexy look to his partner as his eyes moved between their legs, "But let's see 'vat 've can do about 'zat…"

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n!" Caboa said as a green vine closed the door with a tender nudge.

~Downstairs~

"I win!" Philip screamed as he threw several cards into the air and giggled like the squirrely boy he was, "Now cough up the goods, suckahs!"

"I don't remember betting anything…" Terrion commented under his breath, but not so quietly as that the others, excluding Philip due to his victory ranting, could hear.

"Don't worry." Owen said as he pulled one of those Monopoly dollar bills from out of his pocket and handed it to him slyly, "Just give him one of these…"

"Oh, Philip~?" Seth cooed as he waived an actual twenty over his head, "Is _this_ what you want?"

"Heck yes!" he said as he tried to get it from him, only missing by an inch as Seth quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"Nu-uh~!" Seth scolded as he waived it just in front of Philip's face, "You gotta work for it first!"

"Fine…" the little Shinx pouted, eying him rather sourly, "What do you need me to do?"

The junior gave a satisfied grin, whispering into the lynx's ear, and soon causing the electric-type's eyes to widen with surprise.

"N-No!" Philip screamed as he quickly ran away from Seth and hid behind a confused Terrion, "I won't!"

"Awwwwwww~!" Seth pouted as he appeared to be on the brink of tears, "Pleeeeeeeeease~?"

"No!" he squealed from behind the exasperated Treeko, "Those are no-no words!"

"Actually…" the gecko mumbled, "I'm pretty curious… Just what did he say to you?"

Philip promptly ignored him, "I-If I do this… Do you promise I'll get that twenty?"

"Of course…" Seth said in a rather seductive tone, but for all they knew, it was just the way he talked, "Won't you do it?"

"Fine…" the Shinx complied, although with a small tone of fright in his voice. He walked in front Terrion for a second, facing him with a serious face as he said:

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he asked, confused by that comment.

Immediately, the Shinx turned around and backed up firmly into the unsuspecting Terrion, pulling his hips onto his rear as the two blushed with fever pitches.

"Terrion! I need you!" Philip screamed, blushing as he pleaded with desperation, "I think I'm in heat… And I don't know if I can control myself anymore!"

"What?" he babbled, confused to no end at the Shinx trying to give him a lap-dance, "What do you mean?"

"I-I need you, Terrion…" Philip whimpered as he moaned softly whilst grinding his hips into Terrion's, "I need you to fuck me… To take me and tame my body like a horny beast! I want you to bounce me on your big, hard, red, juicy cock and paint my insides white with your fresh, warm milk! Please! I need you to satisfy my lust, my thirst, my desires… I need you…"

"Ummm…" Terrion babbled incoherently, unable to think straight as the cock between his legs throbbed against the Shinx's rear.

However, just as suddenly as it started, it ended, and Philip bounced off of the Treeko and made for the dollar in Seth's hand, "How was that?"

"Splendid!" the Squirtle said, unable to contain a blush as he noticed that Kiyo and Owen were unable to suppress their own erections, "I hope you enjoyed the show, Terrion!"

'_Not cool…'_ Terrion thought to himself as his face turned fuchsia with embarrassment, _'Not cool…'_

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Sorry that this is badly written and very short… It was either this, or no update for a month… Again… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and the rest of the sleepover will be featured in Chapter 6, 7, and 8.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

To those of you who share similar interests… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… Events… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me… I'm kinda cheap like that…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six<span>**

**Caboa's POV:**

The door shut with a hushed click, and the lock was immediately flipped by the green vine that had shut it. In this situation, more privacy means more freedom. For what, you ask? Just about anything, really. You get the picture…

The click of that lock was like a time-bomb of thought detonating, and I soon found myself hornier than ever. My face and body became warm in anticipation as Vlad touched and stroked my naked body, and everything around me felt like... WOW... The sheets became heavenly silk that caressed my body with a comforting grace, the warm steaming air around us tickled, teased, and permeated my senses with heavy scents of musk and arousal, and Vlad's paws coursing over my body brought me a pleasure that greatly outweighed any that I had ever received before. The way that Vlad was able to keep his cool head was the best thing though; his expression, his eyes looking at me so sweetly as if to say: "I'm there" or "I love you". Whenever I looked into those soft amber eyes, I could feel my heart skip beats, and the air started to leave me at a pace that I almost felt like I wasn't breathing at all. It was... In a way...

Amazing...

"I can't get over how cute you are..." Vlad said with a giggle as he kissed my cheek, and filled my face with flushes of warm blood. However, before I could regain my composure, he planted a kiss on my chest and continued to do so as he moved downward, dragging his tongue slowly through my fur as I shuddered from its slick feel. His tongue slid farther with each passing second, and eventually met it's destination as I felt his tongue rub on the base of my malehood. Without a word, he continued moving down my body and I shivered as he slid his tongue over my tailhole. It felt amazing, to say the least, but what I was truly waiting for was what was he did next.

I suddenly felt more pressure being applied, and little by little, I felt Vlad's tongue penetrate into me.

"Ahhhhh~..." I groaned as I shivered with every warm, wet knot of the Servine's tongue tied inside my depths, "Th-That's... G-G-Great..."

He only giggled, sending his tongue farther into me, I opened my mouth and let out another sound as I felt his paw reach up and grab my length roughly. It was so radically different from anything I had ever experienced before, but it felt so much better... The only thing I couldn't stand was how badly I just wanted to switch the place of his tongue with a larger, warmer organ.

"'Zere..." he said, panting as his tongue pulled out of my tight pucker, extracting a small, whimpering moan from my lips, "I 'tzink 'zis is enough..." His mouth quickly switched places with his paw, and his index finger plunged into my pipes, causing me to groan with the initial pain of the invasion. Vlad did a great job with counteract this though, and simultaneously took the tip of my cock into his mouth as the pain soon melted away into a double pleasure that had me purring within three seconds, but soon after that, I couldn't purr anymore. The only thing that came out of my mouth were moans of: "D-Don't stop!" and other such needy comments that I feel embarrassed just thinking about them. I probably looked like a horny sex deprived teenager... But then again, I was...

With every nod of Vlad's head on my member, I could feel my climax inch closer, my groin filling with the inevitable feelings as the sperm inside me became excited with the prospect of being set free. And almost as if sensing this, Vlad became more erratic, and bobbed on me with a renewed vigor that caused me to release moans of pure ecstasy.

"Vlad..." I uttered between my panting, "I-I'm... S-So… Close..."

He smiled around my member, and slammed his head down, surrounding my flesh with his wet, tight throat as he waited for me to reach my orgasm. And I did. HARD.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed into the musky air as my member throbbed against the walls of his maw, and sent my ribbons of milky white into the Servine's needy mouth. I squirmed with the ecstatic pleasures, especially at Vlad's continued work inside my rear, and with every poke he made into my sweet-spot my length would throb and send even more seed into his mouth. But eventually, I could give no longer, and my orgasm came to a trickle, and finally a stop in Vlad's maw.

"Mmmmmm..." I whimpered as my oversensitive member was released from the Servine's snout, and slowly began its decent into its sheath.

"You taste..." Vlad murmured, stopping to lick some of my cum from his chin and fingers with a greedy vigor as he savored the taste, "Beautiful..."

"Th-Thanks..." I stammered weakly as I tried to get up, but my muscles failed me as the afterglow was taking its full effect, "But you haven't cum yet... Right?"

"No..." he started, giving me a sexy grin as I noticed his rock hard member prodding my leg, "But I 'tzink 've could fix 'zat..."

"BOYS!" a cry from downstairs was heard, and I was sure that it was my mother, "TIME FOR DINNER!"

**Owen's POV:**

It's actually pretty fun, just hanging out with Kiyo, Philip, Terrion, and Seth. Kiyo's calm, and witty. Phillip is child-like and playful; while Terrion balances him out with his calm, analytical demeanor. Seth, meanwhile, is a little too friendly and he's pretty mischievous with his one-track-mind.

I still can't believe it's almost midnight… Caboa and Vlad still haven't come down since we saw them at dinner… Mysterious… NOT!

However, I was quite curious about that smell on Vlad's breath before he ate with us… It was… Interesting, to say the least…

At the moment, Terrion's taking a shower, while the rest of us have congregated to the living room to set the sleeping arrangements. Caboa, Vlad, and Seth would be sharing the bed upstairs, while the rest of us stay on the convertible couch. Oddly enough, it turned into a bed, which is why I'm glad that my parents are so practical about everything…

The door swung open, and Terrion walked in slowly with his PJ's on. However, most of us didn't even turn around, as we were gonna pass out any second.

"Can we sleep now?" Philip asked as he struggled to keep his blue eyelids open, "I mean, without the fear of Sharpie shenanigans?"

"Sure!" Seth said as he rummaged through his backpack, "But first, let's play one last game!"

"Okay…" he groaned as he rubbed his face with his paws and yawned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Spin the bottle…" Seth replied, pulling out a glass bottle from his bag as a wicked smile crept on his face.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

To those of you who share similar interests… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… Events… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me… I'm kinda cheap like that…

Author's Note: This chapter will be in 3rd person unless otherwise stated. You'll also be learning several things abut the characters here.

(Another) Author's Note: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! YOU WILL NOT EXPERIENCE THE SAME RESULTS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

"Seth…" Kiyo thought aloud as he surveyed the bottle, "That is THE most clichéd game you could ever think of playing…"

"Awwww…" Seth whimpered as he went on his knees, "PLEEEEEEASE?"

"I say it's okay…" Owen complied as he scooted closer to the Squirtle.

"Fine…" The other three gave in.

"Philip can go first." Seth chimed as he handed the bottle to Philip who immediately gave it a spin.

It pointed at Seth.

"Okay, Seth!" Philip murred with satisfaction as a wicked grin crept across his maw, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmmmmmm…" Philip hummed as he pondered on the perfect revenge towards the Squirtle, "I dare you to… Show us your underwear!"

"Heheh…" the water-type chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head with one paw, "I don't think I can…"

"Why not?" Philip whined with impatience and irritation.

"Well… Eheh…" Seth mumbled almost silently, "I kinda don't… Wr unflerwar…"

"Say again?" Owen said as he leaned in.

"I don't Wrunflerkerphl…"

"Huh?" Kiyo asked, eager to hear what he was putting out.

"I said: I don't wear underwear!" Seth said a little too loudly as his face turned brighter than a tomato, "I go commando…"

The room went silent, struck dumb by the discovery.

"But I could pull off my shell, if you wan—"

"No thanks…" Philip said with a pout, "Just spin the bottle…"

"Okay…"

Next, it pointed to Owen.

"Truth or dare, Owen?"

"Dare!" he giggled as he gave him a mischievous smile.

"I dare you…" Seth said as he pulled a small object from his bag, "To eat this…"

It was a frozen banana, dipped in white chocolate, which Owen accepted without further question, "You didn't do anything to it… Did you?"

"Nope…" Seth said rather too innocently as Owen stuck the frozen treat into his mouth.

This time, it pointed to Terrion.

"Truth or dare?"

"I haven't done anything saucy in a while…" he contemplated, one paw on his chin, "So: dare."

"I dare you to drink a glass of ingredients of my choosing from the kitchen…" the sea otter smirked.

"Uhhhhh…" Terrion instantly regretted this decision.

_~Later~_

"Lemme see…" Owen murmerred from the kitchen, soon emerging with a suspicious glass, "Ketchup, Miltank bile, canned smoked clams, Skittles, a Rawst berry, some soup from last week… Aaaaaand… A scoop of Pecha ice cream~!"**

He handed the glass to Terrion who gagged at the sight of this chunky grayish blob of what appeared to be old feces; of which he was allegedly supposed to eat, "I-I-I… I think it just moved!"

Everyone stared at Owen like this was some twisted joke, and stared back at the glass which had a smell that rivaled vomit, "Seriously?"

The water-type giggled ominously and cruelly as the Treeko raised the cup to his mouth, "Bottoms up!"

The grass-type stuck his tongue into the glass, the rancid liquid inching ever closer to his tongue as the tip nestled into the questionable substance. However, instead of the classic gag and pass out routine, the Treeko smiled, Terrion taking a full on swig as he downed the glass in a few seconds, tops, "Not bad…"

"Eeeeeeew!" Philip squealed with disgust as he stared at the emptied glass with disbelief, "That's so NASTY, Terrion!"

"Who knew that all that junk would taste good." The gecko remarked as he left to wash the glass.

Owen was giggling as he left, which concerned the others greatly.

"Why are you laughing, Owen?" Philip asked, suspicious of the sea otter's behavior.

"I think I'll make another glass…" they heard from the kitchen as Owen submitted to a laughing fit.

"I fibbed! That wasn't whatever I said it was!" he whispered into their ears with hysteria, "It was berry pulp and mineral oils…"

"Then that means…" Kiyo said in conclusion as he heard an unsavory sound from the kitchen.

"Blech!" Terrion sputtered as all three of them burst into laughter, "SICK!"

"Next time...!" Seth giggled uncontrollably, placing paws on his stitches as his copious laughter mixed with that of the others, "You should just stick with truth~! Hahah!"

After five minutes of laughter and mortification on Terrion's part, the Treeko spun the bottle, still blushing as the glass container chose Kiyo, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course!"

"Who was your first kiss?" the Treeko asked with a pout, displeased with his willingness and optimism.

"Never kissed anyone…" Kiyo retaliated with a demeanor that mirrored his indifference to the question, "And don't you judge me… I KNOW that none of you—Seth excluded— have ever kissed ANYONE. However~…"

"What?" Owen asked, on the edge of his seat from the sudden cliffhanger.

"Never mind…" the Snivy said, closing the discussion as he gave Philip a curious glance and spun the bottle, which then pointed to an unsuspecting Oshawott, "You know the drill…"

"Dare!" Owen replied quick as a flash; he could care less about the repercussions of this decision, he just wanted it to be over with.

"I dare you to…" he pondered for a moment, stroking his chin and fidgeting with his tail as a small smirk and blush crawled across his face.

"I dare you…" he continued in a slow, lulling voice, his head drifting to his ear where he whispered softly, "To kiss me…"

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>It just keeps getting saucier and saucier! The rest of the Sleepover shall be completed in Chapter Eight, after which I will combine Chapters Six and Seven.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Pokémon or any of the concepts relating to this, despite it being awesome. However, I DO own the figments, and ideals that correlate to the story, plot and characters of this story, and I will not take kindly to anyone who patronizes this relative perspective or claims otherwise…

As a writer, it means a lot to me to hear your feedback. Be it big or small; a thoughtful compliment or a brutal flame, I really want to hear what you think as a reader! Please let me know what you think through reviews and other such methods. It really means a lot to me when you take the time to tell me how you feel…

To those of you who share similar interests… I'd really like to see what kind of character combinations you'd like to recommend for future… Events… Just pop me a PM telling me what kind of things and scenarios you can think up… And if you like to IM and Role-Play, I'd be glad to try some of that with you… I prefer to use MSN, but I'm pretty much open to anything that's free… Just as long as it doesn't charge me… I'm kinda cheap like that…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight…<span>**

**Owen's POV:**

"I dare you…" his face neared, his warm, blushing cheek gently brushing mine, from which I couldn't suppress a shudder, as his warm breath carried winds that swept into my ear like sweet ginger…

"**To kiss me…"**

'_Arceus almighty… Did he say what I think he just said?'_ I gulped, my cheeks blushing from the prospect of finally locking lips with this little Snivy. This was the first I had ever heard such things from Kiyo, and it was rather strange, but still enticing nonetheless. From the side of my head I could feel him eagerly awaiting my answer, his warm snout happily taking a liking to my ear, into which his tongue would occasionally venture tenderly as I mulled over the question. _'What should I say? How do I know he's not ki—'_

"Just so you know…" he whispered gently with a smile that put my mind at ease, "I'm serious…"

'_It's like he read my mind!'_ I yelped in my head, soon blushing even harder as I noticed our surroundings. With Philip, Seth, and Terrion here, who knows what sort of teenage drama could happen as a result of watching two guys make out at a sleepover. But~… I think I'm willing to take that chance, since this is probably another dream anyway.

"Okay…" I put out, my white fur unable to hide the red flush that dominated my face.

Kiyo's tongue licked my cheek at that moment and it slowly moved to my mouth, at which point the wet muscle pierced my lips, and plunged into my muzzle with a lively vigor. His tongue punctured deep into me, exploring my insides with an effortless dominance and a lustful hunger. The Snivy would knot his tongue and occasionally take mine into his mouth, the sensation forcing me to moan deep into the kiss and feed his burning passions. Kiyo only giggled incessantly at my reactions and attempted to pull more of moans from my lips by stroking my sides and pushing me onto my back, where he continued his work with a greater intent that to simply kiss.

"K-Kiyo…" I moaned softly through quivering lips, my voice shaking uncontrollably along with my body, "P-Please… I need you…

He understood, and made quick work of my clothes, pulling my PJ's down to my ankles and tossing them to the side. I wasn't wearing any underwear under them, so I was exposed, my length already beginning to drift from its furry pouch as Kiyo pulled his PJ's and underwear off. It was then that I noticed his mouth moving quickly towards my loins, but skipping that area as his lips met a different place on my body. He pressed his lips to my tailhole, and licked at the rim ruthlessly, using his surprisingly soft paws to play with my privates and feel my forbidden fruits. His paws would glide over my length with ease, and periodically play with the tip, goading my pre to wet his ready paws as he withdrew howls of delight with every flick of his wrist. And all the while, his tongue would plunge into my tubes, massaging the walls of my rear as I could feel the folds loosen from his work.

However, Kiyo suddenly stopped, a whine escaping my lips as I begged him to keep on going with my eyes as if to say: "Why'd you S-Stop?"

"Don't fret, cutie…" the Snivy said, sending shivers down my spine with his eyes as he pressed his long, warm, wet organ against my pink pucker, "Isn't this what you want?"

"Ye—"

Not even finishing my response, Kiyo powerfully thrust his way into me, a fiery hot pain searing my rear as I moaned from the immense impact I suffered from the thick meat, "Shhhhhhhhh… It's okay… Just relax…"

For a moment, he rested there, the painful heat turning to soft warmth that emphasized the cock throbbing against my walls and brought a blush to my face. I felt connected, almost as if we were one, and I think Kiyo sensed that too, because just like I did, he stared into my eyes, blushing as he awaited my readiness…

I gave him a nod, and he slowly pulled out of me, only leaving the tip inside of my tunnel, "I'm ready…"

Once again, he pushed into me, but this time much more slowly, and instead of the heat, only the warmth returned. Now that the pain had left, I could feel unbridled waves of something I had never felt before. And this, I knew was the euphoria that could only be given by a mate who truly loved you. Just like I know Kiyo did with me.

He continued at this slow pace, occasionally teasing me by rubbing my length, and swirling his penis around in my depths and poking around at certain spots. I admit, it was pretty damn sexy, albeit annoying that he was doing this so slowly as to pull out longer moans from my maw. However, I suddenly realized his intention in doing this as he poked a certain spot which made me moan louder than all the others.

He had been searching for my prostate.

"K-Kiyo!" I said between harsh pants of pleasure, my blush at a fever pitch as my brow moistened with heated sweat, "Please! Do that again!"

At that, he pulled my head to his shoulders and rutted my rear, hitting that spot with such accuracy that I would've screamed and woken the entire house up had it not been for one thing…

"Shhh! Keep quiet, Owen!" Philip said as something wet was shoved deep into my mouth, "Do you want to wake your parents up?"

Kiyo had paused for that moment, and that's when I realized what was in my mouth. It was meaty, wet, long, and a little salty. It also had several protrusions, almost like barbs. I had finally found out that in order to silence me, Philip had shoved his cock into my open mouth; for which I was grateful, but still surprised.

At that Kiyo smiled and continued at that same quick rate as I focused on the Shinx in my mouth. He tasted quite salty, but with it, it also had a chewy, sinewy sort of taste that would be expected from a penis. I wondered how Terrion and Seth were doing, but soon found out as Terrion approached Philip from behind with a bottle of lotion from the bathroom, a generous amount already smeared an his hardened member as he mounted the electric-type.

_This is the greatest, horniest thing I have EVER done…_ I thought to myself, moaning onto Philip's tonsil tickler as the Shinx squirmed with the ruthless devastation of his insides by the horny Treeko's hardness. But just as I thought it couldn't get any better, I was proven wrong.

By this time, we had repositioned ourselves, I was on my back, Terrion nailing Philip just above my face as the Shinx screwed my mouth with an undying energy, whilst Kiyo was still hammering at my sweet-spot head on. I could tell that we were all close, ready to spray cum all over our selves and the surrounding area, but there was one who still had yet to enter the fray.

"I think I'm a little hungry…" Seth said quaintly, not even wasting a second to take my sorely hard length into his maw. I shivered and moaned out onto Philip's meat as I felt all of these mixed pleasures. While I had been distracted Kiyo had taken Seth into his maw, everyone now carrying a bit of pleasure to the other as the inevitable edge came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Hiroshima's POV<strong>

"I go commando…" I heard from downstairs, waking me from my slumber. The noise that Owen's friends had been making made the perfect cover for some special time with my husband. Thank goodness Cameron's impotent, or I would've had a billion children by now… The Tyrannitar was out cold from his sex coma, of which gave me the perfect chance to check up on the kids without being called overprotective. I swear… If I'm overprotective then I must also be Cameron's aunt Zelda, and let me tell you. NOT ATTRACTIVE…

I slipped my PJ's back on, slowly albeit, but I eventually left the room. I mean, what could they possibly be doing? Screwing? I highly doubt it…

I was downstairs, watching from the kitchen. The classic stuff, but I have to admit, I was almost discovered when Owen came into the kitchen for Terrion's dare…

However, it was rather strange when I heard Owen's dare.

"I dare you…" he said slowly, putting his face to my boy's ear as he said seductively, "To kiss me…"

_He won't do it…_ I thought to myself, chuckling as I heard something truly shocking.

"Okay…"

_Holy shit!_ I thought to myself, mouth agape with surprise and a degree of horror. _Is my son…? Gay?_ I suppose I had never had the notion… He wasn't feminine in any way, shape, or manner. I honestly expected Caboa to be the one to go the other way… Now, I desperately hope that I get grandchildren…

By this time, they were making out with one another, albeit sexy, it was still shocking for me to see such deeds being done to my little boy… I just hope Kiyo's not hurting him… After this… Owen and I need to have a serious talk…

I got a bag of chips from the cupboard, opening them quietly as I watched them, and oh my Arceus, did I get wet when I looked back to see them both naked, positioned, and ready to go. This was better than watching my husband hit it off with the realtor when we moved here. On their own accord, my paws were in my pants, trying to swab away the juices that were dripping from my slit.

"Fuck…" I muttered to myself, looking at the boys, who were now doing the do. Sometimes, I wish I were a boy, as they seemed to get more pleasure out of sex that I ever understood. I mean, it felt fucking GOOD, but the way men always go at it was ridiculous… I'm still not entirely sure how yuri is supposed to work… Meh… You can't get 'em all…

By that time, all of them were joined in. Mew… This is going much quicker than I thought, and without another thought my digits plunged into my sex as I watched all five of them join into a gay orgy. I may be a schoolteacher, but I would be REALLY stupid to not take this chance…

"Terrion!" the Shinx boy moaned out softly to the Treeko in his rear, "I-I'm so close!"

"I think we all are…" the grass-type replied, the remark greatly enforce by the musky, steamy sense that filled my nostrils with each breathe I made.

At that point, I saw Owen's hips buck into the Squirtle's as he came into his mouth, his seed dripping sloppily from the water-type's as my boy gave a loud moan. His moan forced the cream from the Shinx, emptying his balls into Owen's mouth as his tightness made Terrion cum into his rear, pulling several heated moans from their lips. Owen's orgasm also had forced his insides to tighten around Kiyo's member, nailing my son one last time as his sticky white was sprayed inside Owen's ass, the moans of which set off the Squirtle, who grabbed Kiyo's head and fucked it mercilessly as he came his hardest into his throat.

I took a look at Owen, moaning and shivering as a grin crawled across his face. He seemed so happy, as if he had found it all… If this is who he is, then so be it; I'll be happy with whatever makes him happy. I should probably keep this a secret from his father though. Who knows how he'll react if he found that one of his sons was gay. Not that he'd be all "Get out of mah house" or anything, but I'm pretty sure Owen wouldn't hear the end of the teases and that would only bring pain to both of them. Not like he has any room to talk…

Anyway, I guess this'll have to stay our little secret… But enough about that, I need to get myself off ASAP!

I went into the room and closed the door, crawling into the bed as I stuck Cameron's paw into my wet PJ's and shook him awake with my other paw, "Get up…"

"What is it…?" he asked groggily, the realization coming to him as his digits felt my wet ladyship, "Oh…"

"Just hurry up and pork me…" I demanded; the sooner I got off the sooner I could get to bed…

"How were the boys doing?" he asked as he positioned himself on top of me, his monstrously sized cock poking at my tubes under the sheets I'm still not entirely sure how I don't rip when we have sex… I mean he's HUGE, and that realtor said I was tight as all hell and he was a Teddiursa!

"Fine!" I said quickly, urging him to go on as I pulled him closer, "Just hurry up and fuck me already!"

"Okay…" He said as he began, his barbs easily setting me into a better mood as he carved his way into me, "Jeez… Who burst your bubble?"

"Nobody… Just go deeper… I hate it when all you put in is the tip…"

"Fine…" he said in a rather annoyed voice, smiling as he continued.

_Man… Was it going to be a LONG night…_

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>First off, sorry for the delay. I had SEVERE writers block, and spring break DID NOT help… I hope you liked the lemony snippets! It certainly took a while, but seeing this makes it all worthwhile… If any of you have characters you would like to be in the story, I would be happy to receive them, as I ALWAYS have room for more.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Pokémon, its characters, or the subsequent franchises. All respective rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokémon company.**

Chapter Nine

_Owen's POV_

I groaned, the sunlight emerging from a window and teasing my eyes open with its harsh luminescence. With his arms wrapped around me, I could feel Kiyo breathing slowly, still asleep after our session last night.

"Good morning." The Snivy said with a groggy slur as he bent down and pecked my cheek.

"Ummm..." I began, startled that he was actually conscious, "Good morning."

"How're you feelin'?"

"For the most part I'm fine." I said quaintly. Although, I did have an awkward taste in my mouth, and my butt felt more sore than it was after my first time ice skating. "What about you?"

"I feel..." he started before he shivered and blushed brightly, "Amazing..."

A part of me was flattered that he had enjoyed fucking me, but at the same time I was afraid: What was going to happen now? Would our relationship ever evolve past booty call?

"To be honest," Kiyo stated timidly, turning away to hide his embarassment, "I've liked you since we met, but I had no idea how to even tell you; I was afraid you'd reject me. But last night was like a dream come true."

I looked at him with wide eyes. He liked me back? And this WASN'T a dream? My heart was doing backflips in my chest, and my blood became uncomfortably warm where our bodies met. "So does this mean we're...?"

I was interrupted by a hot, wet muzzle wrapping around mine. Kiyo lunged forward and began to tongue-fuck my mouth, suckling on my tongue and nibbling on my lips. I groaned wih the sudden stimulation, and as he stopped his efforts and pulled his muzzle away from mine a single strand of saliva hung between us as we gasped for much needed air.

"Does that answer your question?"

"You bet your sweet little ass it did." I giggled, my paw venturing down from his chest to meet the little grass-type's tailhole until I felt the dried cum that stuck to my fur. Kiyo blushed and giggled with the realization that was his seed spread on me.

"How 'bout we go and take a bath?" He asked me sweetly, smiling and pecking me on the cheek.

"I'd like that." I said as we rose from our blankets and were met with the cool morning air. Well, at least down there since we were only wearing T-shirts, so we pressed our sides together, wagging our tails side by side as we walked slowly towards the bathroom, our eyes fixed on one another indefinitely.

And that is how I got my first boyfriend...

_**~One week later~**_

_Sam's POV_

Ever since we came back from the weekend Kiyo and Owen have been acting strange. Whenever they're together all they do is make goo-goo eyes at one another, and to be honest it's making me feel awkward, like I'm some sort of third wheel. It's been the same thing for almost a week and every second I'm here is one second closer to the sweet pleasure of vomiting; and even when they aren't together the two are so absent minded that you could kick them in the balls and they wouldn't even notice.

It was even this way today, the Friday the next week, and frankly I've had just about enough of this bullcrap.

"Hey, Owen!" I called, the Oshawott coming to me just as Kiyo left for the bathroom; now I have some time to get what I need. Just hope that Snivy has been drinking his water.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You and Kiyo have been acting strange this whole week," I put my hands on my hips and made the most serious face I could, "and I wanna get to the bottom of it."

"Uhhh..." I saw his face jump to a sudden vermilion: something just had to be up, "are you sure you're not just hallucinating?"

I watched him, fiddling with his tail and blushing under his snow white fur, "I'm positive."

I watched him squirm inwardly, showing me his 'oh shit' face. He was cornered and I was ready to go for the kill, "now tell me what you're hiding."

He shook his head viciously, his face resembling a tomato, "No!"

"Oh...?" I eyed him curiously: now I just HAD to know, "And why can't you tell me?"

He didn't answer, instead running headlong into the boys' bathroom. I could have caught him, but I decided not to... I had a hunch that all would be revealed with time.

_~After school~_

After PE I decided to do some sleuthing. I was going to follow those two and figure out just what was going on. I mean, it's not as if they're fucking, right?

Anyway, instead of walking home with them like I usually do I stayed close behind, watching their every move until they made a turn at the intersection: just where were those two going? Home is the OTHER way! I stayed in their tracks, following them into a small alleyway, by which time I was confused to an extreme with which I am not familiar.

I could only watch as my world was suddenly changed in a fashion most abrupt, yet somehow I couldn't help but think that I saw it coming. There was only one thing to do as I watched them carry out their forbidden tasks: What the hell am I supposed to do?!

**End of Chapter Nine**

The story MUST go on! Sorry for the lack of updates! I guess I just had some REALLY bad writers block... Anyway, I'll try to post more often, but I make no promises.


End file.
